The Rebellion Continues
by TheUnknownBlock
Summary: We all assumed that Sebastian's rebellion died. We couldn't have been more wrong. How far will this rebellion go? What will it do as it continues? Read to find out! (Might have character death, keep that in mind).
1. Arrested

**Author's Note: This story is going to be talking about what happens to Sebastian and his rebellion after the events of 'Bionic Rebellion'. The first chapter is mainly just set-up, there will be much more action to come, promise!**

Sebastian's POV -After the battle in the episode 'bionic rebellion'

Bionic Signal Disrupter (BSD) cuffs are put on me, Tank and Lexi. They shouldn't be able to do this! Why can't I fight for what my father believed in?

"My rebellion will continue" I am confident in this statement. I know that no matter what the Davenports say, my rebellion will live on, even if some (or many) members fall victim to their propaganda, our loyal rebels will stand strong beside our cause. We get into the hydroloop and are blasted away to the main land.

Now that I know some of the details, I try to piece together exactly what happened. I try to rebuild the memory of my first battle with Chase. The battle I never quite got the story of. I don't have much time to think about it on the hydroloop because we get out once we're at the main land. We get into a police car and I notice the officer in the passenger's seat is looking at me through the corner of his eye. It does't matter though. I look through the front windshield, Tank in Lexi (who are in the car in front of me) look back at me with scowls. Are they scowling at me, or with me? I can't tell for sure, but I'm pretty sure they're still on my side. I'm waiting for what seems like forever, we come up to a traffic light, as we are crossing the intersection, someone drives extremely fast across it, blaring their horn as they go. My driver jerks the wheel to the side as to miss the speeding vehicle. In that moment, I use all the strength I have to get my hands to the lock, manually unlock it, open the door, and jump out as our car regains its path. The police car is going fast, then it slows down. They noticed I escaped. I run into the forest near the road, searching frantically for something to break my restraints.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading that chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! What did you think of it? Put those thoughts into a reveiw! Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer than this one. I'll certainly write more chapters but until then, I am TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	2. Cuffs

**i promised action and longer chapters, so here you go! Also, when I did this chapter the first time the whole thing was lost half way through! I hope it's worth all the effort!**

-Sebastian's POV-

I run quickly through the woods. I hit a couple trees during my mad dash. It doesn't matter though, once these cuffs are off, the Davenports will pay for what they did to my father! I hit another tree and birds fly out. They obviously gort startled by me, not that startling birds is any achievement. I could tell a knock-knock joke and they would be flying for their lives! Then I realise that they can use the birds to find this location! I run quickly and finally find a sharp rock. I smash the bridge of my cuffs with it. I hear footsteps, I try to use my molecular kinesis to pick up the rock to defend myself. But, it doesn't work, my bionics aren't working! The guard gets here, it looks like this one's alone.

"Back down now and I won't have to destroy you!"

"I got a gun kid! You don't wanna figure out the hard way that your no longer faster than a bullet!"

"Try me!"

I roll to the side and avoid being hit by the bullet. I charge at him and land a hard uppercut to his jaw. I then hit him in the head multiple times with my wrist, those cuffs are real weapons! He falls to the ground. I don't know if he's dead or just unconscious and I really don't care. Two more guards are here now.

"Well, well,well. Look who came to play! I hope these will give me a challenge!"

One tries to shoot at me, but I manage to dodge it. I grab a rock and throw it at him. He drops his gun and groans. By the time he picks it back up, I shoot his partner with the gun of the fallen guard. I then shoot the remaining guard and he falls to the ground. I look around at the ground and where most would stare in horror, I gazed upon it with a sense of victory. Then, I hear footsteps, lots of them. I mean, like six people. I hear guns loading, this can't be good.

-Lexi'sPOV-

I see six guards heading in the same direction as the last 3. Sebastian has to be over there! I look over at Tank, he nods. I nod in response. I jump out of the bush I was hiding in and punch one of the guards in the gut. I see Tank repeatedly slam his wrist into a guard's head. Those cuffs really do some extra damage! I defeat the guard I was battling and Tank starts to take on two guards. I see one of the guards tases him. He falls to the ground. I see Sebastian coming, but there's no time for reunion, because the guard I thought I had defeated, threw a punch into my face and everything went black.

 **Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed that because, as I said before, I went through a lot of trouble with this. I had to re-write Sebastian's entire POV for this chapter. Anyway, here's the next chapter's name: Shootout. I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	3. Shootout

**The last chapter ended on quite a cliffhanger, huh? Time to reveal what happened! I hope you enjoy!**

-Sebastian's POV-

I see Tank on the ground, I see that he's still breathing. Thank goodness! I see Lexi get punched in the face, she falls to the ground. Looks like I'm the last one standing, I can't let them down! I pull out my gun and shoot one of the guards down. Three guards charge at me, I fight them off, but I'm super outnumbered. I manage to take out one with my fists, I try to shoot another with my pistol but it's slapped out of my hand. The last guard aims his revolver at me, I duck before the bullet hits me. I grab a guard by the neck and begin to choke him. Another guard shoots at me, but I use the choking guard as a human shield. I slap the gun out of the guards hand. I send a kick flying upward, it hits the gun of the final guard up into the air. It lands in my hands and I grab it. I shoot the guard and avoid being shot by the other two. I roll to the side and attempt to shoot one of the guards. He dodges and shoots at me. I keep shooting at them and they keep shooting at me. But, I'm clearly at a disadvantage. My gun will run out of ammo soon and I'm losing a lot of energy. I manage to shoot a guard in the leg and hide behind a rock. Now I can regain my energy. I turn my head around and shoot at the guards. But I miss… dangit! Both guards shoot at me but I take cover behind my rock. They shoot a little bit at my rock and it starts to fall apart. I run to find another object to take cover behind. I find a fallen tree that is relatively thick. I could definitely use this! I run over but during my sprint I get shot in the foot. I screamed in agony. I didn't know how much it hurt to get shot! I'm still a bit far away so I leap too the trunk. While in the air, I shoot at a guard. The bullet just barely grazes his side. He screamed in pain. I hit the ground and slide behind the log. May I just say, it hurt! Hitting the ground and sliding is _really_ painful! I get up and shoot the same guard in the stomach. The final guard shoots at me but I dodge it. I raise my gun and am about to pull the trigger but get shot in the hand. I drop my gun and my hand is bleeding. I dodge a bullet and go for my gun.

-Tank's POV-

I hear gunshots, someone screams and falls to the ground I can tell it's not Sebastian because the guns are still being shot. I try to pull myself up, I see Sebastian with his gun in hand (obviously having just picked it up). He was pointing it at the guard, the guard was aiming at him. They were aiming at each other's heads! My head falls back and I can only see the sky, I hear a gunshot and a body falling to the ground.

 **I love cliffhangers! Who got shot? You'll find out in the next chapter: The Outcome! Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	4. The Outcome

**I don't really know what to say here… but here's the next chapter. BTW The action is taking a short break. You'll understand why when you read this chapter. I hope you enjoy! :-)**

-Lexi's POV-

I wake up in the back of a cop car. It takes me a minute for everything to sink in. Then I realise,.Tank isn't here! I start breathing quickly. I look back. Thank goodness! Tank is in the car behind me. He's alive. Wait, where's Sebastian?! I look everywhere. No cop car in front of me. None behind Tank. I start sweating.

"SEBASTIAN!" I couldn't help but scream.

"Quiet!"

How dare he tell me that! I start to cry, at first just tears rolling down my cheeks, then it got worse. I started to scream. The guard told me to shut up but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. I looked back at Tank. Tears built up in his eyes. Instead of his regular clam, determined scowl he wore a sorrowful frown. Just by looking into his eyes I could tell we were thinking the same thing… ' _Sebastian is dead.'_

-Tank's POV-

I see Lexi wake up. I knew the tears were building up no matter how much I tried to hold them in. I knew that the guard had shot Sebastian. It was the only explantion. He was dead. Normally, I don't talk much, but now, I couldn't help it. I screamed as loud as I could. If someone were to hear it they might think my stomach was being sliced open with a knife. But to be honest, that's nothing compared to the feeling I have right now. Grief. But more like grief times a billion. He was gone and there was nothing I could do. He started the rebellion, if it weren't for him we would still think the Davenports actually cared for us. We would know nothing about what happened to our father. I scream louder.

"Shut up!" The guard yelled at me. I didn't listen. What he said didn't matter. I screamed again.

"I said, shut up!"

"NO!" I screamed even more. I bang against the door in denial. Then in anger. Then sorrow. I guess, I banged on the door in grief. We pull up to the prison. Then, we get out of the car, I see Lexi in front of me. We go into the jail. Lexi and I both cry even though I try to hold it in, and I can tell she tries to hold it back too. But we can't help it. We get into cells right next to each other and there is no escape. It's over.

 **Don't worry! The story isn't over yet! I hope you enjoyed! No matter how much it hit you in the feels… Next chapter: Behind Bars**


	5. Behind Bars

**Wow! 5 chapters already!? Anyway, here's the prison life for bionic criminals!**

-Lexi's POV (Lexi's Journal)-

 _It's been 2 days since I was first put in prison. It sucks. I can't believe they're allowed to put us in here! The food is still terrible and nothing interesting has happened since I got here. I used my phone call to contact the Davenports. I remember the conversation VERY clearly. I hope I get out soon._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Lexi Krane_

 _-Flashback (still Lexi's POV)-_

" _Hello. Chase Davenport speaking."_

" _Hi its me, Lexi. You know, the daughter of the guy you mercilessly killed?"_

 _He sighs "Lexi you don't know the whole-"_

" _I know everything! Every last little secret detail that you kept secret from us… from everyone!"_

" _I know, it sounds bad. But if you would let me explain-"_

" _Explain?! What's to explain? You killed my father and that's that! You understand me?!"_

" _Lexi, just let me-"_

" _No! Were you not listening to me? You killed my father! You KILLED my father! I HATE YOU!"_

" _Lexi, I understand you're upset, but Sebastian lied to you! He said that we just killed your father but there's more to it than that!"_

 _I started to cry. I cried loudly, very loudly._

" _Lexi, what did I… what's… why are you crying?"_

" _Sebastian…" I choked a little bit. "Sebastian is dead…"_

 _-End of flashback-_

-Still Lexi's POV-

I head off to the mess hall. Great, I get to eat disgusting food again! Woo hoo! I sit down with the gravy, bread and a small amount of fruit. What's wrong with that? You haven't tasted the gravy! And to make it worse, the gravy touches everything! I see Tank across the room. I can see in my eyes that he hasn't fully recovered from the loss of our leader either. A few hours later I'm in my cell. I pick up a piece of chalk and make one more mark on my wall. 3 days… it feels like it's been much longer. I put the chalk down, lay on my cot and drift off to sleep.

-1 week later (sorry for the time skip, I couldn't think of anything else to write)-

I go through the day on my normal schedule, I've gotten used to it now. Well, the schedule, at least. Wake up, have breakfast, gym period, work, lunch, work again, "free time" (I wouldn't call it _free_ time…), sleep. A simple schedule. I was really tired after my second work period so I used my free time to get some extra sleep. Tenth mark on the wall. I had probably been asleep for about an hour when I'm awoken by the emergency sirens going off. That means someone is breaking in or out! I see some guards running to my right. I hear them getting beaten mercilessly. What's going on? I see a guard fly across the room. I'm still not fully awake when the cell door opens. I look to see who it is.

"Sebastian?!"

 **Dun dun dun! Okay, you might have seen that coming, but I like my cliffhanger anyway. Wondering how Sebastian survived the gunshot? Read the next chapter: 'Blood of Krane' to find out! Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	6. Blood of Krane

**Before this chapter starts I wanted to say that this is not about what happens when Sebastian breaks Lexi out of prison! This is about how Sebastian survived and stuff like that! With that out of the way, I hope you enjoy!**

 **-** Sebastian's POV **-**

I wake up on a medical bed. We're moving. I must be in an ambulance. Why am I here? My right temple is erupting with pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream in agony. Why does my foot hurt so much? I try to reach for my temple but there are metal cuffs holding my hands to the bed. I groan in frustration. Someone walks over to me.

"Calm down, calm down"

It didn't help much. My temple and foot both hurt. I was tied to a bed. I didn't know these people. And Tank and Lexi… wait, Tank and Lexi!

"Where are they?!" I said this more to myself than anyone else.

"Where are who?" She knew exactly who I was talking about.

"You know who I'm talking about! Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking about or where they are."

I began to be frustrated.

"TANK AND LEXI! WHERE ARE THEY?!" I had no patience right now.

"Oh," when she said that I prepared for the worst, "I'm sorry, they've been locked up."

She just did that! She did it on purpose! She wanted me to think they were dead! I slammed my fist into the bed as much as I could. It didn't do much since my movement was very restricted by these cuffs! I screamed a lot. She tried to calm me down, but it wouldn't help since I knew they would lock me up right alongside them! After a time, the nurse (who was trying to calm me down earlier) came back from whatever she was doing in the front of the ambulance. I didn't pay any attention. Mainly because everything was spinning, and getting darker. Next thing I knew, I blacked out.

-About an hour later-

We still haven't arrived at the prison. This is a long drive. I guess traffic was picking up. I heard a horn blare. The vehicle shook and the windows came breaking in. The ambulance stopped. I struggled to get up. My right hand broke through the cuff. The crash must've weakened whatever they were attached to because it flew right off! I grabbed the other cuff and used both my hands to break it off. I ran to the back and started to open the door. I looked back to see the nurse. Her green eyes looked at me, surprised I had escaped. It took her a second to find her voice.

"He's escaping!" But I was already gone. And I knew exactly where I was going. I'm breaking them out!

-Krane's POV (about 17 years ago)-

Im making a new chip. S3 will soon receive his bionics! Then S4 and S5, and S6 and even more! I'll be unstoppable! I finish the chip. I walk over to the baby laying down on the table: S3. I saw potential in this one. I saw potential in all my soldiers. But this one, I don't know. He just seems like he could rule the world one day. But he won't as long as I'm alive. Not until I die and the Triton app deactivates. Then, maybe he'll take my place. But maybe I'm just crazy. Or maybe the third time really is the charm.

-Spin's POV (at the academy)-

I'm done training for the day. It was exhausting! I walk back to the capsule dorms. I got them hook, line and sinker! Don't you even worry Sebastian, the Davenports will pay! Our father will be avenged! The rebellion isn't over yet, its only beginning…

 **Dun dun dun! Remember at the beginning of the story when Sebastian was thinking that his rebellion would live on? Well, this is what that was foreshadowing! Next chapter: Breakout**


	7. Breakout (Part I)

**Sorry this took so long to come out! But here it is! The final chapter of The Rebellion Continues! Just kidding, this story is far from over! Hope you enjoy!**

-Lexi's POV-

"Sebastian?!" I yelled in shock. This is impossible! Sebastian died!

"Yeah… I'm back…" he grinned evilly.

"H-how are y-you alive?" I could barely muster the words.

"How I lived isn't important. All that matters is that I did" he responded calmly.

"Did you get your bionics back?"

"No… I've been trying to figure out how to get them back on-" he started, then took a long pause, "The warden! He'll be able to activate our bionics!"

Yes! I've missed my super speed! Then, a question arose, "How will we get the warden to activate our bionics?"

"We take the remote"

Now I just feel like an idiot. How did I not think that?

"Now, we gotta get Tank" I almost forgot about Tank! Yes, we need Tank!

"Yeah" I responded, not knowing what else to say. We ran through the halls, stealthily, of course. We wanted as little trouble as possible. Sebastian snuck up on a guard and used his key like a knife… so he stabbed him with it. He snatched that guard's key and freed Tank. **(A/N for all of you saying that Lexi and Tank have cells next to each other, Tank got moved to another cell so he wouldn't be close to Lexi).**

-Sebastian's POV-

I opened Tank's cell door and the look on his face was absolutely priceless. I didn't know his eyes could open so wide! I managed to keep a straight face when I hear footsteps. Oh boy. Three guards appeared. The center one pulled out a taser and tried to zap me. I rolled to the side and charged at him. I grabbed him by the neck and kept going. I pushed the keys into his back when I felt an electric shock and fell back. I saw a guard holding a taser pointed at where my back was a second ago and then I blacked out.

-Lexi's POV-

Sebastian collapsed on the floor. But I did see that guard fall to the ground shortly after. Tank rushed toward the guard that tased Sebastian. The guard dropped his weapon from the force of Tank. Each was holding onto the others arms, trying to push it all at the other one. The final guard aimed their taser at Tank. I ran over and sent a kick flying upward. It knocked the taser right out of her hand. I sent a punch flying at her face but she held up her arm and blocked it. I shot my other hand at her attempting to karate chop her neck. She sent a chop to that hand and it went back. I clenched my hands into fists. I sent one at her and she grabbed it. I sent the other and she blocked it with her arm. I pulled both hands back again and was about to punch her, but then she punched me in the face. I covered my face with my hands then uncovered it, my hands were pretty bloody. She tried to punch me again but, I grabbed her arm by the side, turned around, bent her arm with all my strength and sent both of my elbows flying back at her. When I turned back around, she used all of her strength (she was pretty weak now) to try to punch me. I grabbed her fist and sent a punch of my own, she grabbed it and groaned in pain. As she did, I sent my foot flying toward her leg and she fell over. I went and grabbed her taser, put it on her back, and held down the button for at least ten seconds. I saw her get shocked and she completely lost consciousness, possibly life. I look over to see Tank on his knees, helping Sebastian get up. We won this battle, but we were all weak, and there were more guards on the way.

 **Okay, not much of a cliffhanger. But still, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to get back to posting new chapters frequently very soon! I'm thinking that tomorrow or the next day there will be another episode of 'King Adam' and then this again. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	8. Breakout (Part II)

**Here's part 2! I hope you enjoy it! (P.S. for any of you that read this and King Adam I'm holding off posting the next chapter until I at least 2 people guess on each question at the end). Enough about my other story, let's jump right in!**

-Sebastian's POV-

Tank helps me up off the ground. It's hard to move. We all hear the footsteps. Tank gets in a ready position.

"No," I said in a hushed whisper, "We gotta run!" Lexi looks a little shocked that I am so quick to retreat.

"Come on, there are at least five people coming and none of us are in the best condition. Lexi reluctantly agrees and we run the opposite way of the guards, Tank following right behind us.

"Ah!" That was Tank! I turn to see him still running, but his foot is injured; he'll never escape them! I was faced with possibly the hardest choice I've ever had to make: save Tank, or get out.

-Tank's POV-

I'm running behind Lexi and Sebastian so I can protect them. I'll give my life to this rebellion, and these people in it. I feel a small shock on my foot. Then, all of a sudden, it erupted in pain, "Ah!" I was slowing down. I couldn't hold off those guards on my own, but I could still buy Sebastian and Lexi some time to run. Sebastian turns around and sees my limp. I can't let him save me. I turn around to hold off the guards; it's suicide, but it doesn't matter.

-Sebastian's POV-

He's turning around! Is he crazy!? I know what I have to do. I run back there to help Tank fight the guards.

"Sebastian! You're insane!" I hear Lexi yell.

"I know!" I scream back.

I was fighting two guards at once. There was no way I could win. I feel an electric shock. No! I'm not going down I punch a guard in the face, and then elbow the other guard in between the eyes. I punch him in the gut. I feel a punch to the back of my neck and I fall to the ground.

-Lexi's POV-

Sebastian gets punched to the ground. I rush toward the guard that hit him, jump into the air, and kick them in the head. The guard falls to the ground and I kick them again. Tank is fighting two guards at once. Then, 3 more guards come running toward us. The two guards and Tank are a fair match, I don't know who will win. But I can't help him because I have my own problems. The three guards are running toward me. I kick one in the gut as another elbows me in the face. I punch another in the face a couple times. The others start beating my back up. I start getting pushed down by them. The other one punches me down too now. An arm wraps around that guard's face and then a fist slams into it. His body is tossed to the side and I see Sebastian there. He sends a punch toward another's face but it gets caught. They continue their fight and Sebastian kicks my attacker in the gut. That gave me just enough time to get back up and fight him myself.

-Tank's POV-

I'm fighting two guards. I'm holding my own against them but I'm getting really tired. I see Lexi and Sebastian fighting two separate guards and they're getting tired too. I finally knock one out with a hard blow to his jaw followed by a punch to his face. I send my fist flying at the other guard but he puts his hands right there, grabs my fist, and pushes it all back at my face. I go backward and then charge forward again, sending my whole body slamming into him. He hits the wall and I repeatedly punch him in the face. He slumps down to the ground, unconscious. I sneaked up behind the guard attacking Lexi and slammed my fist onto the top of his head and he fell to the ground like a skeleton. Lexi was sweating. And then, after a few seconds, her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

-Sebastian's POV-

After a long, hard, exhausting fight I finally take down the guard. I almost collapse from all the effort. I stumble to the wall and grab onto it so I don't fall to the ground. Tank is trying to hold Lexi, but can only gather enough strength to drag her along by her hands, while her feet dragged on the ground.

"Okay, let's get to the main office. Then we can activate our bionics" I say. Tank just nods. We sneak our way to the main office **(A/N I don't know if this is a thing in real jail, but just go with it)**. The last thing we need is more trouble. We are still a while away from the main office when I hear more footsteps. Not again!

 **This was supposed to be just a two-part chapter, but it's gonna be 3 parts now because it's going on longer than I thought. The next part is going to be kind of short compared to some newer chapters. I hope you enjoyed it! I'll post part 3 soon. But until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	9. Breakout (Part III)

**Here it is, the final part in the Breakout series! This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would but… that's a good thing, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

-Sebastian's POV-

We're still awhile away from the main office when we hear footsteps. Not again! Four guards approach us.

"The fugitives! Use any Force necessary!" one of them orders. I charge toward two of them and start fighting but am pushed against the wall. I punch them a couple of time but then I start feeling a continuous electric shock. Once the shock stops, everything starts to fade. No! I punch at one of them but they catch it. Everything is getting darker… no! _Don't give in, Sebastian!_ I keep yelling that in my head. I punch one of them a couple times before I fall to the ground, and the darkness envelopes everything.

-Tank's POV-

I'm wrestling one of the guards and at the same time holding another one off. I grabbed one of the guards by the mouth and swing him around so that he takes the hit from the other guard. Unfortunately, since I'm so tired and weak right now, he gets punched back to me and I stumble backward from the force and weight. I punch the guard that was launched back at me on the top of the head and he falls to the ground. I use a lot of strength just standing up and the guard is charging toward me. I hold my hands out in front of me, grab him, spin around and throw him at the wall. He slumps to the ground, and then I collapse. I'm not unconscious, but I can't stand up. I two pairs of guards' legs walking toward me.

-Sebastian's POV-

I get away from the darkness. Guards are putting cuffs on Tank. No! I struggle to get up and then I run toward them. I'm really weak and tired, but I have them element of surprise. I hit one of them and we both get knocked to the ground. I end up on top and start punching him. He hits me a few times, but I knock him out. The other guard is approaching me. I see Tank is trying to get up and save me but doesn't have the strength to do so. Suddenly, he stumbles forward, revealing Lexi behind him.

"Lexi!" I say with all the strength I currently have. She lands a couple punches to the guard and I try to lift myself up. The guard is fighting back but once I get up, he's outnumbered. I punch him a couple times and Lexi continues fighting him. He eventually just falls to the ground. We walk over to Tank and help him up off the ground.

-Lexi's POV-

We walk over to Tank and help him off the ground. Once he's up, we resume out trip to the main office, because, according to Sebastian, that's where we're going. Sebastian is going along while holding on to a wall, and I'm helping Tank, luckily he's helping carry his own weight. When we're really close to the main office, two guards come out to fight us. It's a quick fight, we 'get rid of' them very quickly. We finally make it to the main office, we're just yards away. And then, the door swings open, and someone steps out… the warden.

-Leo's POV-

Im done training for the day. All of the other students are heading to the capsule dorms. I still can't believe I'm just a student! I ignore that thought and am about to head back to my couch, where I sleep, when suddenly, a hand cups around my mouth and nose. Another hand grabs the top of my head. I try to use my arms but they're held back. Everything starts to fade, and I fall into darkness.

-Lexi's POV-

The warden! He tries to tase me but I get out of the way. I charge toward him but he goes to thee side, turns, grabs me by the arm, spins 90° and throws me into the wall. I see Tank run at him but the warden pulls out a Taser again and zaps him. He falls to the ground, struggling to get back up. I get up and Sebastian charges at him from the front, and I charge from the back. He jumps back, Sebastian starts to slip but I slide toward the warden and hit his taser out of his hand. He kicks me in the gut but then Sebastian runs right at him, grabs his shoulders, and slams him against the wall. Then, I go up to him and start punching him in the face. He falls to the ground, unconscious. After I help Tank back up, Sebastian walks into the main office. We start looking everywhere for a remote that can turn our bionics back on. Sebastian finds a note. He was excited. He must have found out where the remote was! But then, his smile faded. He muttered something. I could only hear a little bit of what he said. Just a couple of sounds. But his face said it all. I knew exactly what Sebastian had said: "Davenport"

 **Things are getting real now! That Leo section is in this chapter because I didn't really know where else to put it. Anyway, the next chapter is called 'Questions'. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	10. Questions

**Wow! Ten chapters already?! I hope you enjoy this!**

-Sebastian's POV-

The exit from the prison was close. We walk through the halls of the prison without any trouble. Occasionally, we run into a couple guards, but we get rid of them quickly. Sometimes, a guards would carry a key. I'd use their key to open a cell, if I happened to come across said cell. But I'm not going out of my way to break someone out right now. Eventually, we make it out of the prison.

-Lexi's POV-

The heat from the sun feels so good after being in prison for so long! Okay, I was only in there for 10 days, but because of how terrible it was in there it felt like much, much, _much_ longer. To be honest, my eyes are kind of hurting because of how bright the sun is in comparison to how dark it was in the prison. For the first time in a long time, I genuinely smile.

"Yeah, yeah, beautiful day," Sebastian said in a 'let's get on with it' tone, "but we have work to do."

"Do we _have_ to do it right now?" I whined.

"No, of course not…" he said, "if you want to be the weak one" Weak one?! Is he saying that because I'm a girl? That's so sexist!

"It's not because your a girl!" He said. Can he read my mind?

"No, I cannot read your mind, you just have _really_ expressive facial features"

Oh… okay. "So what work do we have to do that's _so important_?"

"I have some unanswered questions I want to solve…" What's he talking about?

"You're wondering what I'm talking about, aren't you?" Wow… he is good.

"You'll find out soon enough." Gee, Sebastian! Thanks for answering my question! Not…

-Sebastian's POV-

We entered a warehouse where my captive was being held. If I'm correct, this warehouse once belonged to my father… before they killed him.

"Sebastian, what are we doing here?" Lexi asks.

"To answer my questions… _our_ questions."

We walked through another door and entered the room I wanted in. Two figures stood in the room. They wore masks over their faces and the normal garbs for students at the Bionic academy.

"Good work Spin." I told the smallest of the two, "Who's the other one?"

"They call him Bob" his voice was deeper than normal. Oh, him. Not the best but, right now, I'll take what I can get. Lexi and Tank are already observing Leo's unconscious body.

"He's how we're gonna get out questions answered?"

"Yeah… it's the best I could get." After quite a long wait, Leo finally woke up. Lexi was about to yell something at him but I glared at her and she closed her mouth.

"Leo… where are our chips?" I ask.

"Wait," Lexi begins, "I thought our bionics were just deactivated!"

"As did I… but when I read that note in the warden's desk I discovered that out chips were extracted."

"I have no clue!" Leo answers. I slap him across the face.

"Where are they?!" I demand.

"I said… I don't know!" He yells back. I hit him again.

"You do know!" I yell at him. I hit him again.

After he groans, he gives the same answer again, "I don't know where your chips are!" I slap him across the face again. Then, I punch him across the face from the other side.

"You know what I'm going to ask, Leo. You're smart… You know what to do. You know what the best choice is" I tell him.

He pauses for a minute, "I don't know where they are, but even if I did, I would NEVER tell you!" He shouted.

"I've heard stories about you, Leo" I begin, "Marcus. Douglas. You knew about them. Sometimes I question which out of you and Chase is the smart one"

I look at him to make sure he was listening, "If I had kept my secret in until someone found out… I would've bet it would've been you"

"What's the point of this, Sebastian?" He asks.

"I'm getting there, short stack! My point is, you know things. And you will do anything to help your family. You tell me how to get my bionics, my methods won't have to be fatal."

"You'll break this promise just as fast as you make it!" He shouted at me. I punch him hard in the face and he bleeds slightly. "Your evil, Sebastian!" He yelled.

"Evil? Maybe your the evil ones Leo!" My voice calmed down, "Your family killed my father… Leo, you know that your not in fault here… it's your siblings faults… they will pay. But it's up to you how much they do."

"Those bionics are too dangerous in your hands!"

"Leo, I'm giving you a chance to save your family! They trust you, Leo. They trusted you with their secret. Heck, they risked their lives for you! Trust is the hardest gift to offer. And the greatest to receive. They gave that gift to you. But the question remains… do you deserve it?" As all of my words sunk into his mind I could tell he was very conflicted about his choice. He keeps having the struggle to decide whether or not to do this. Finally, he tells me his decision.

"Fine. But don't use your bionics to hurt anyone. Especially Adam, Bree, Chase, and everyone else that I care about."

"Deal." I tell him. He explains that it's at one of Mr Davenport's offshore facilities. I ask him where it is. All he knows is that it's somewhere in the Atlantic.

"That'll just have to do I suppose. But one thing Leo" a worried look started to spread across his face.

"If you go anywhere near them it will be the last thing you ever do!" He threatens.

"Oh no… Im so scared of a wimpy little kid that isn't even fully Bionic. Your pathetic arm isn't gonna saved you from me!"

He started to squirm and scream. "Say goodbye, Leo…" I took a long pause, "to everything." Spin stepped behind Leo with a syringe and pushed it into his shoulder. He started to sweat a little. His head moved around. His eyes acted strangely, and then his eyes close and he doesn't move.

"Okay, team." I say, "TO THE ATLANTIC OCEAN!"

 **There it is! Chapter ten! Wow, it seems like just yesterday… Wait, no! I need to save that one for the last chapter! However, I would like to thank all the people I can that have read this story!**

 **Thanks to those who Favorites (so many XD):**

 **Susz**

 **Those that followed:**

 **Susz**

 **X-X-Midnight Star-X-X**

 **And of course, those that reviewed:**

 **Susz**

 **Rainbow Meow 11**

 **KillWilson**

 **KillWilson & LuvChasey or DIE (guest reviewers)**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, thanks every one that has reviewed, followed, and even just read! Next chapter: To the Atlantic (maybe two parts, maybe not)**


	11. To The Atlantic! (Part I)

-Lexi's POV-

The Atlantic ocean?! Sebastian, this is your most insane idea yet! You know what? Never mind. Going up against the three most trained bionic humans ever -and Leo - gets that title easily. But that doesn't make this _not_ crazy. Next thing I know Sebastian and Tank are leaving.

"Ya comin?" Sebastian questioned me right as he was about to leave.

"Yeah…" I say, "I'll… I'll be there in just a minute."

I look at Leo's motionless body on the cot. Questions raced through my mind about him. Is he dead? Unconscious? What did they put in him? Was this done to anyone else? If so, how many? I couldn't seem to get these questions out of my head, or out of my mouth. There was only one I managed to ask.

"What are you gonna do to him?" I ask the smallest of the masked people, who I now know to be Spin.

"You'll find out soon… everyone will." I looked at him skeptically for a second,then I turn around and leave. Just before I get too far away, I peek my head through the door. No one seems to notice. Everything is the same. But then something terrifying happens. It all happened so fast. Then, someone noticed. They cracked their knuckles and then made a 'come at me' motion with their fingers. I don't even know what happened next. I was moving, fighting. It all seemed so natural. I was driven by impulse. But I made a fatal mistake. I left myself open. They grabbed my arm, and pulled back with brute force. I hear something crack. That can't be good. I'm pretty sure my shoulder was pulled out of it's socket. I feel something hard hit the back of my head, and start to fall. The second my face met the floor, everything disappeared, and all that remains is darkness.

-Sebastian's POV-

What is taking Lexi so long? She's been in there for like, 10 minutes! Maybe I should go look. I tell Tank to come with me and go into the building. What I didn't expect was to see her body on the ground, not moving. Wait, why didn't I expect that? I go to check her pulse and find that she has one but it's very weak.

"Tank! Carry her!"

He picks Lexi up and we walk out of the room. I hear footsteps and slow down. I look back and see a shadow fly across the ground. Bob and Spin already went back to the academy so it can't be either of them. I slowly walk into the room.

"Hello?" I say, "anyone here?"

I get no response and blame myself for hallucinating. I turn to walk out of the room when I feel a gust of wind on my back. A chill goes down my spine.

"You… you don't know who you're messing with!" I try to say confidently but I can hear my voice crack. I punch flies across my face but no one's there. Okay, I can't be hallucinating, can I? I turn and run out of the room. I feel gusts of wind go across my body but ignore them. I trip and get pulled back quickly into darkness.

-Tank's POV-

Sebastian didn't follow me all the way out. Eh, he probably just wanted to see what attacked Lexi. After a couple minutes I get worried. I run in there as fast as I can. I enter the room where Leo was tied up. No one's there except for… Sebastian! Thank goodness he's alright. However, he's tied to the chair that Leo was tied to. I am about to lay Lexi down when Sebastian tells me not to. I ask why and he says that it might take her. It? What's it? I ask him that and he says that he doesn't know. He just said that it attacked Lexi and him. So I hold Lexi with one arm, and untie Sebastian with the other. It took a lot longer than it would've if I had just used both hands to untie him. But I didn't want to lose Lexi. And neither did Sebastian. And I'm a little scared of what Sebastian would do to me if I lost Lexi because I didn't follow orders. He gets off the cot and stretches.

"See. Was that so hard?" Yes, Sebastian! It was insanely hard! I don't say that though because, again, fear.

"Well, we can finally get to that facility and get out bionics back!" He says somewhat happily. His face quickly makes a scowl form across it. I know exactly why. Davenport. His very name makes all of us angry.

"C'mon," Sebastian orders, "the quicker we get there, the quicker we get our bionics."

We had to walk all the way to where we were going. Well, we aren't walking across the ocean just… you know what? Never mind, you'll see what I mean! Anyway, we get to the port and sneak onto a cargo freighter. We hide behind some boxes and wait for Lexi to get up. Before she does Sebastian gets up, cups his hand over someone's mouth and pulls them back. They try to scream but can't. Eventually, they pass out. Sebastian goes behind another box and comes back with his shirt and pants. When Lexi wakes up she puts the uniform on over her clothes. I think I know where Sebastian is going with this. Sebastian gives Lexi and I out orders and says he has some business to take care of.

-Ship Captain's POV-

The door to my office opens up and there stands a teenage boy. He has Raven hair, and a bloodied outfit. He closes the door behind him and walks forward. I reach into my drawer and pull out my gun. He runs to the side just before I shoot. He runs and flips throughout the room. He gets really close, I aim my gun at him. And then, he jumps into the air, spins around, and kicks my gun out of my hand. He punches me and then elbows me in the face. He kicks me in the gut then jumps into the air, goes onto his side, and kicks me in the ribs, and then manages to land on his feet. He uppercuts my jaw and then swings his fist around the side of my face before punching it one last time. I fall to the ground and he walks over to my gun. He picks it up and aims it at me.

"No… no! Noooooooooooooo!"

 _BANG!_

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Who was the attacker? If you have a guess, feel free to leave it in a review! And yes, this is going to be two parts. Three if I'm lazy so I split something into two chapters so I can get it out quicker. But probably two… probably. I'll update ASAP. But until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	12. To The Atlantic! (Part II)

' **Sup guys! Sorry I haven't posted anything lately. I haven't been in a writing mood. Plus, there was something else I was doing that I was really excited about. But I'm back now, so you can read another chapter!**

-Lexi's POV-

Sebastian explained his plan to me and Tank. It was risky, but if we play it right, we might get away with it.

"Okay, remember the plan," Sebastian told us. "I have some business to take care of." And with that, he left. The plan unfolded in my mind. I could imagine each and every step playing out perfectly. But I could also imagine every step failing miserably. Then, we'd go right back to jail. And this time, Sebastian wouldn't be able to save us. I can't think like that. This is far too important! I put on a calm face, and go through with the plan.

I sneak out into sight from behind the boxes. Luckily, no one sees me before they are supposed to. I act like I work on the freighter, and, no one even notices that I don't work here! Ha! Now I just have to wait for Tank.

-Skip 7 Minutes-

It's taking forever. Earlier I heard someone looking for some guy named Will but he couldn't find him. Might've been the guy I got the disguise from. Someone might notice I don't actually work here soon…

-Skip 4 Minutes-

Why is this taking so long? I understand the whole 'perfect timing' thing but why can't that time come sooner?! Wait, it's happening! They're doing exactly what we want! They're all coming to the same area! Here goes nothing!

A crate flew across the deck. I turn to see Tank standing by a stack of crates, ready to throw another.

"Group up!" He growled. Everyone huddled in a corner, terrified. I went in with them, I wasn't done with the act quite yet. I got toward the back of the crowd. Tank made us all get even closer. Then, I decided to drop the act. I grabbed one of them by the neck and threw him into the ocean. I did this again to two other people before they fought back. I held most of them of pretty easily. But some were a lot tougher. Tank was dealing with the guys away from me. But that isn't much help right now. I beat a couple more but I'm getting tired, and beat up. I feel the blood soaking my face. I scream out as someone punches me where my face has been cut open from all the fighting. I take out most of the crew, but there is one in particular that I'm having trouble with. He sent a punch at him, but he blocked it.

He maniacally grinned. Something is definitely off about this guy. He looked like a teenager. His hair was slicked back alot. And at the back, it was tied into a ponytail of sorts. I send my leg to kick his foot out from under him. But his foot's traction seems so strong! It's also incredibly hard.

"Who are you?!" I demand.

"You mean you've never heard of me?" He mocked, knowing I desperately wanted to know his identity.

"No, for your information I haven't!"

"Oh…" he chuckled.

I sent my fist flying at his face but he caught it. He started to crush my hand. He put his other hand on the top of my head and started to squeeze. Everything was getting blurry. The world was spinning. But I hear him say one last thing before I fall into darkness.

"I'm Troy West."

-Tank's POV-

"Lexi!"

Troy (at least that's what I think he said) turns back to see me. He chuckles.

"Well… well… well." He says slowly and evilly. "Lookie here. Another toy to play with!"

I charge at him. He charges back. I'm about to hit him, expected to push him back over the edge. But instead, he charges, right at me and I go right back with him. He slams me into a wall. I groan in pain. He spins around and throws me across the deck and onto the floor. I grab the railing and slowly pull myself up. He walks over to me and and punches me. After a couple punches, I start bleeding noticeably. I push him back a little bit but it has little effect. He grabs me by the neck and starts to choke me. I see black dots start to form in my vision and everything is blurry. Suddenly, his grip is released and Troy goes rocketing to the right. I fall to the ground. The black dots start to vanish and my vision slowly clears up. My Savior is fighting Troy hand-to-hand, and losing. I can't even tell who saved me. I'm still incredibly weak. I fall to the ground, barely able to move. I look up slightly for a few seconds. My vision has cleared just enough to make a good guess as to who my Savior was. Sebastian.

-Sebastian's POV-

I run into some guy that was attacking Tank. I fight him off for long thinking I'm going to win fairly easily. However, he recovers quickly and fights me off. I didn't expect him to be the strong. After about two minutes of fist fighting, and many drops of blood, he punches me in the gut and I fly across the deck. I hit the ground and I slowly start to stand. Bleeding, groaning, bruised, injured, and tired, I get to my feet. I can barely stand. I try to look like I'm ready for a fight, but I just can't. Tank gets up slowly and stands next to me, ready to defend his leader. Any casual human would think he was loyal. But I question this sometimes. Sure, he stands by my side all the time… but I feel a vibe from him. I'm just keeping an eye on him, in case he tries anything. Suddenly, I notice Lexi struggling next to me, ready to fight along side me. I've never really questioned her loyalty, but I can't trust anyone completely, I'm on the world's most wanted list. No way am I trusting anyone completely. So this guy is just standing in front of us casually. He's probably about 10 feet away, maybe a bit more. He takes a step forward. Our stances go more on defense, even though it takes a lot of energy. He runs at us but we are ready to fight back.

He launches a punch at Tank but he maneuvers away, Lexi grabs this attacker by the arm and then punches him in the face. She pulls her fist away in pain. I wrap my arms around his neck from behind to strangle him but he doesn't seem harmed. He turns around quickly and grabs my right arm. He punches me in the face, _hard_. I stumble back bleeding. Having fallen on the ground, I witness the battle as I begin to stand. Tank rushes at him. However, the guy is ready. He grabs Tank's fist and pushes it back at his face with brute force. Lexi runs up behind him but he spins around and punches her in the gut. Tank comes back to him from behind. The guy turns his waist around and punches him in the neck. Tank stumbles back and falls on his back to the ground. This attacker grabs Lexi by the arm and then punches her in the face with his free fist. Then he takes his arm that is holding Lexi and pushes it into her gut. He proceeds to grab her by the side and throw her across the ship. Finally, I get up to my feet. I charge at him and throw a punch. He slides back out of the way and grabs my arm. He spins around and pulls on it hard. We have our backs facing each other and he pushes both of his arms back and I fall on the ground. I scramble to my feet. I run at him again. He gets ready to do the same thing again, but I'm no idiot. I jump to the side without stopping my sprint. Once I'm behind him I turn around and use my right arm to wrap around his neck. And I use the other to grab his shoulder and I pull myself back. He falls back with me for some moments but then releases himself from my grasp. He falls forward. I fall onto my back on the cold hard floor.

I start to crawl away from him. I'm a couple feet away when he gets back on his feet. He starts to walk over to me. I grab the railing and start to pull myself up when something grabs the collar of my shirt. I'm tugged back and then thrown into the railing. I turn around and come face-to-face with my opponent. His eyes start to glow red. But that means… he's Bionic! Of course! I go to the side when a laser fires from his eyes. It hits the railing and leaves a huge burn mark. It also carved into the metal. That would've been my head if I hadn't narrowly dodged it. He grabs me by the collar and pulls me up. I know I'm wearing a look of fear on my face when we come eye to eye. His eyes begin to glow red.

"Today is the day the great Sebastian Krane dies at the hands of Troy West!" He declared triumphantly. Then, something slammed into him. I fall to the ground as his grib is released. Tank is holding him down to the railing. Troy is pushing him back up. I walk over there and help Tank push him down. He squirms around and hits me in the chest. I fly about a foot away. I see Tank push him into the ocean below as I get up. Troy screams as he falls into the water. When he hit the surface of the water sparks flew. His limbs and neck moved around violently. The number of sparks diminished. His screams were drowned out as he sank into the deep, dark waters of the ocean.

I turn around to see Lexi get up. We are all tired. I slowly walk over to her. I grab a crate and hold onto it to catch my breath. Lexi and Tank follow my example.

-4 minutes later-

After we finally caught our breath we returned to our mission, to locate Davenport's offshore facility. I go to steer the ship.

-2 days later-

Still no sign of the facility. We'll starve before we find it at this rate! I step out onto the deck. Then I see something.

"Guys!" I scream. Lexi and Tank rush to me. Before me stood him. About 15 feet away stood a figure dressed enitirely in black. They were wearing a cloak, pants, mask, shoes, none of their features were visible. It was the person that attacked me and Lexi back at the warehouse. Lexi's favce was cloaked in fear.

"Did you miss me?"

 **Well there it was! Also, funny thing! The last two chapter had the exact same amount of words: 1,164. First person to say how many word are in this chapter (author's notes included) gets a shout out in the next chapter! Oh boy… what have I done? Anyway, any more guesses as to who the attacker was? How did Troy come back (even if this is before Bionic Action Hero he would have to be retrieved from the ocean)? Well, my spring break just started, so hopefully I can write more! Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	13. To The Atlantic! (Part III)

**So, this story hasn't been updated in awhile. Let's change that! If you like action, you'll LOVE this chapter! It's full of it! Well, action I mean… not… oh, you know what I mean! Anyway, review responses!**

 **(1960s Batman transition scene plays)**

 **Susz: Thanks! And, sorry this took so long. But, it's here now!**

 **KillWilson: Yeah, I thought you'd like Troy. Of course, he was mostly put in for action/story purposes, but somewhat because I thought you'd enjoy his appearance. They may or may not get revealed in this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

-Sebastian's POV-

No… it… it can't be! But, it is! Keep calm… keep calm. It's 3 on one. We got this.

"What do you want?" I shout, trying to sound confident. They chuckled before charging at Lexi with super speed. Tank tried to tackle them, but they knocked him off with ease. I grabbed my gun and shot at them. They turned and looked at the bullet. I was shocked. It stopped. In mid air, the bullet froze. Then, it slowly turned around and launched back at me at full speed.

I jumped to the side, but wasn't fast enough. The bullet tore into my right shoulder. It continued and hit a crate. My blood spilled from my shoulder and splattered onto the floor of the deck. I drop my gun and put my hand over my shoulder. Blood drips down from between my fingers. It was some of the worst pain I had ever felt in my whole life. Or, at least, what I can remember of my life. I fall to my knees and try to help my wound, but it doesn't work. I pull my hand away just a little bit to see how bad it was.

It was bad. The bullet tore a huge gash into my shoulder. Seeing the damage to my body seemed to double the pain. Despite my efforts to be a strong leader, I cry out in agony.

-Lexi's POV-

I get up and run toward the attacker. They quickly spin around and put a hand out and stop me in my tracks. Why can't I move? Tank rushes toward them and attempts to tackle them. They flick their wrist and I go flying against the wall. They grab Tank by the collar of his shirt and throw him against the railing.

"What do you want?!" Sebastian yelled.

"Troy failed to annihilate you! Lets see if I can finish the job!" He yelled back. Then, they chuckled. I get up and run at him. Or, I think they're male. If they aren't using a voice modifier, they are almost definitely a male. I charge at him but then he super-sped out of the way and was suddenly behind me. He landed a punch on the back of the neck. I fell right to the ground. I turn over onto my back. He charged up a blast of electricity. I tried to back away. They held me in place with molecular kinesis. Despite my efforts, I couldn't escape.

-Tank's POV-

I was getting up when I saw something shocking. The attacker was charging up electricity on the edges of his fingers. I charged toward him and tackled him to the ground. The lightning released. At that moment, something felt off. I didn't have time to put thought into that, however. Suddenly, I stopped. Against my own will, I was lifted to my feet, then off the ground. I was choking!

-Spin's POV-

I watch as the timer dropped down to 100. Not much time left. So close to Phase II. I look over to Bob. I smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks.

"Phase Two is near, Bob… it's almost time." I gesture to the timer.

"I can't read, Spin! Also, what's Phase Two? I don't have a very good memory. Plus, I don't pay attention. And, I don't have a very good memory."

I sighed and then face palmed.

"I guess you'll just have to wait, Bob!" I say impatientently.

I look at the timer and imagine it displaying a one. Sadly, it's not there yet; 99 more to go. But it's coming… and I can't wait to hear their screams.

-Lexi's POV-

I try to slam into the attacker but fail. He just flicks his wrist and I fly across the ship. I hit the ground and my skin scrapes off in multiple places. I run at the attacker again but, as I should've expected, I failed to attack him. He stomped the floor once and it seemed to shake the entire ship. I fall over onto my stomach. Suddenly, Tank is at my side, helping me up. I see Sebastian behind the attacker. We form points of a triangle with the attacker in the middle. He chuckled.

"Finally, you understand that you are stronger as one. But, unfortunately for you, not strong enough." He said, ending with a laugh.

"We can… no, we _will_ defeat you!" Sebastian yelled.

"We'll see about that."

He pushed Tank back with molecular kinesis but me and Sebastian charged. He aimed his hand at me, palm facing upward, and electrocuted me. As I was being shocked, something felt off. But I can't quite put my finger on it. I don't have time to think either, because after some seconds, I black out, and everything plunges into darkness.

-Tank's POV-

I quickly get back up as Lexi crumples to the floor. I know Sebastian needs help, but I also know that if I strike now, then we'll both be taken out by him. I do the only thing I can. I drop to the floor and act unconscious.

-a few minutes later-

I peek out and notice Lexi getting up. I look around slightly. The attacker is kicking Sebastian around. " _It's gonna be fine, Sebastian,"_ I think to myself. " _You may not think it, but you're helping a lot right now."_ Lexi followed my gaze and seemed to understand my plan. I hold my hand out, and hold up three fingers. Two. One. Me and Lexi quietly get up and sneak closer to the attacker. When we're just two yards away, we sprint. He turns around when we're inches from him. Me and Lexi thrust our arms out toward each other. We links arms to tackle him down. (It's not a romantic thing! She's my sister!)

"Enough!" He screams. Me and Lexi get lifted off the ground. He slowly gets off the ground. He trusts his arms forward and me and Lexi fly back. We collide with the ground and slide, gaining multiple bruises, cuts and scrapes.

"You're too easy! I appreciate a _real_ challenge! Not this pathetic ragtag sibling rebel trio!" He yelled out. He then cracked his neck.

"Maybe some other time… but next time, I won't be so merciful."

He let out an evil, maniacle, cackle that made the three of us cringe. They began to levitate and then electrocuted all of us one last time. He came down to me and Lexi and looked me in the eye.

"You never came off to me as a strategist. But your plan to act unconscious was quite clever." He remarked. Wait. He knew about that? If he did then…

"And you," he said to Lexi. "You figured out his plan so quickly. Impressive."

He sent out a short burst of electricity that made both of us fall unconscious.

-sometime later-

I slowly woke up. I realised that I was alone on the deck. I got to my feet and went into a few rooms. Then, I found Sebastian. He was drinking something from a mug.

"Where's Lexi?" I ask.

"Steering the boat." He answers. I sat down and grabbed a mug and drank out of it. I'm exhausted, even after being unconscious for who knows how long. Once I was done, I went out to the deck, laid on some crates and went to sleep.

 **So… I hope that was good. I feel like this was short. And yes, the drinks in that last part were alcoholic but I don't know what exactly what. Also, there is a hint as to who the attacker is in this chapter! Can you find it? The next chapter I** _ **think**_ **is going to be the last 'To the Atlantic!' chapter. The Uprising is getting updated next. But until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	14. To The Atlantic! (Part IV)

**So, this story is getting updated! BTW, I think I'm putting Love Rats on hold for a little bit. Sorry, but it's hard to juggle so many stories at once. So, love Rats is on a temporary hiatus. Also, to clear up any confusion, this is NOT, I repeat NOT the final chapter of this story. That's not gonna be for a while. Anyway, enjoy! (Sorry, no review responses for this chapter)**

-Lexi's POV-

I'm still steering the ship trying to find wherever that offshore facility is. We've been searching for days!

Sebastian comes out of a room walking strangely. He almost falls over a couple times. I sigh. I know exactly what happened.

"Tank!" I call. "Hide the alcohol!"

Sebastian falls over and almost throws up but manages not to.

"Hey, Lexi," he starts. "You've been steering the ship for a while, let me drive."

"Not a chance." I say.

"But…" he starts, then almost throws up. "But why?"

"Because you're drunk. We all know it!"

"Oh, please!" He says oddly. "I'm fine I only drank-" he stopped to count on his fingers. When he got over ten, he said, "Uhhh… thirteen? Yeah, thirteen cups."

"How big were the cups?" I ask.

Sebastian was mumbling when Tank said, "Big enough."

"So… the alcohol is away from Sir Drinksalot over here, right?"

He nods.

"Good." I say to myself. Sebastian passes out on the floor.

-Sebastian's POV-

So, _apparently_ , I'm not supposed to drink 13 full mugs of beer in one sitting. Who knew? Anyway, I woke up and I'm not really drunk anymore.

I hear an enormous crack and see a streak of light flash in the sky. Lightning. It made me angry. I used to be able to so that, _with my hand_! A flash of light struck a crate and it immediately caught fire. Black clouds are starting to roll in. Uh-oh.

"Guys! There's a Storm!" I warn.

"Oh thanks, Sebastian!" Lexi yells sarcastically. "I didn't notice that!"

I roll my eyes and yell, "I'll drive! Get back in!"

I didn't hear back for a few moments. "Fine!" Lexi yelled back. "But you better not be drunk anymore!"

I nod even though she can't see me and rush to the controls. Lexi passes by me and runs into the inner rooms of the ship. Lightning flashed in the sky and I heard the loud sound of thunder continuously. Waves crashed against the ship relentlessly. Water splashed up onto me and I got soaked. I spit out the ocean water in my mouth and continued steering.

-Lexi's POV-

As I hear the thunder roar outside I can't help but hope that Sebastian will be alright… and that he can steer a boat. I'm really nervous. Tank seems perfectly calm though. Tank always looks calm, though, so it's nothing unusual.

Eventually the storm goes away and Sebastian is still steering the ship. It hasn't sunk (yet) so I think Sebastian's fine now. Then he yells out to us.

"Guys! Come see this!"

I go up to where Sebastian is and see it.

The offshore facility. I just hope it's the right one. After a few minutes, we were really close to the facility. The ship is getting extremely close now.

"Sebastian, come on! We gotta get off now."

He looked at me and grinned. Oh no. He made the boat go faster. Not by much, but he still managed to get it to go faster. It crashed into the facility, punctured the wall and went back out. The ship rumbled. "So much for stealth!" I yell as I jump overboard. Sebastian and Tank follow. The ship made a small hole in the giant metal building. We couldn't fit all the way through it standing straight up. The hole was kind of high up there anyway though. We lift up Tank, then he lifts me up as Sebastian gives me a boost, then me and Tank pull up Sebastian.

We hear a ton of footsteps so we know we have to go fast. We get down into the facility. Then I notice the footsteps are coming from both directions that we can go in!

"That way!" Sebastian says as he points down a Hall.

"But there are guards that way!" I protest.

"Yeah, but there are significantly less guards this way. And if we stay here we'll have to deal with both groups. Come on!"

I sigh but follow him. We run down the halls and encounter a lone guard. Me and Tank run at him. I take his gun and shoot him in the face. There are more guards down the hall- I can hear them. Me and Sebastian get our guns ready and Tank cracks his knuckles. We continue down the hall, ready to fight.

When the footsteps are really close Sebastian starts going a little faster and turns around the corner. As he does, he pulls up his gun. When he looks down the hall he fires a few shots, then jumps back for cover. A guard turns the corner and I shoot him in the face. Me and Tank are with Sebastian within seconds. We go forward and engage.

-Sebastian's POV-

We turn the corner and me and Lexi immediately open fire. Bullets soar through the air in all directions. Tank ran between the bullets and grabbed a guard by the neck. He slammed that guard into another guard and both guards were pushed against the wall. Tank turned around, holding one guard, just in time to use him as a human shield against three consecutive bullets. The other guard crumbled to the floor.

A bullet missed my torso by inches and I shot a bullet at the head of the person who fired. A bullet grazed the side of my leg. I cry out in pain. I want to stop right now but I know I need to keep going.

A gun is aimed at Lexi's head and she doesn't notice. I need to save her! I shoot a bullet about a foot in front of Lexi's face. The enemy gun fires about the same time. I realise that right here, right now… Lexi might die.

To my amazement, it worked. My shot was perfect. The two bullets collided and were flung apart. One hit Lexi's face and she was cut a bit, but nothing severe.

I begin shooting at the guards again. But then I notice out of the corner of my eye, a gun aiming at me. I start to turn but I'm not fast enough. The projectile flies through the air toward my head. Is this the end?

The bullet is about a foot from my face when Tank jumps in front of me. He cries out in pain as he rolls to the floor, clenching his stomach.

"Nooooo!" I scream. Even though I think he's alive, I'm furious. He could've died! Because of me!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream out in anger. I shoot the man who fired the gun and kill him. I shoot a lot of bullets at various guards but quickly get tired of reloading. I put my gun away and charge.

I run at a guard and then jump through the air. I kick him in the face and then grab his gun. I kick him in the gut then put the gun in his mouth and shoot. I take the gun out as he falls to the floor. I through the gun at another guard's head. It hits him and it probably hurts, but it's nothing fatal. He turns and shoots at me. I spin around and the bullet passes harmlessly by. I jump into the air and kick the gun out of his hand by the side. We engage in a fist fight. He punches me in the face and I stumble back. I reach for my gun but he kicks my arm and it instinctively pulls away. He lands a flurry of punches on my face and torso.

I'm sure I'm about to be beaten. That is until something completely unexpected happens.

Tank grabs the guard by the shoulders and throws him into a wall. They run at each other. Tank grab him by the head and throws him into another guard with brute force. Both guards tumble to the ground. With all the guards either dead, unconscious, or otherwise unable to make chase, we rush down the hall. As I run, I hear lots of footsteps close behind, and we may not be able to stay away from them for long.

-Lexi's POV-

We run down the hall once all the guards are down and footsteps are close behind us. This is insane! We could've found a stealthy way in and have avoided all this trouble for so much longer! But now the whole facility is under high alert and security cameras are probably everywhere. He better have a gosh darn good reason for this.

The footsteps are getting louder. Louder. _Louder!_

-Spin's POV-

I look at the timer to see what it says.

 _68_

I sigh, knowing it's going to be a while until it hits zero. I don't know why we can't just act now. We could commence our plan now and Phase II will be complete! I sigh again. But I have to follow orders.

 _67_

-Lexi's POV-

The footsteps are barely even away now! Next straightaway they'll be able to shoot right at us! I tell Sebastian and he agrees. We turn around. There's no more running now.

A few guards turned the corner and we began shooting. I scored a headshot and narrowly avoided being shot in the gut. I shot at my attacker but he leaned to the side just in time. Tank charged forward, grabbed the guard, and threw him into another guard, who fell onto another guard. Guards just kept flooding into the wide hallway like a never ending flood. I get shot in the foot and cry out in pain. Then in the knee. Shoulder. I shoot a couple more guards down. Then, a bullet hit my stomach and I start bleeding badly. Everything starts to spin around. I shoot my gun multiple times but few shots were successful. I fall onto my side and black out.

-Sebastian's POV-

I continue shooting and Tank keeps throwing guards all over the place. We both have gotten shot multiple times in this battle but I'm not going to stop until I drop. And that isn't going to happen. I continue shooting and, eventually, all the guards are defeated. We continue down the hall and Tank carries Lexi. I manage to find a medical kit and put a cast around Lexi's stomach. Blood showed through the large, white bandage but still kept it from falling on the floor.

After a while, we stop.

"I'm gonna go search for our chips" I say. "When Lexi wakes up, you guys do the same."

Tank nods.

"We'll meet back in this spot in one hour" I whisper. He nods again and I go off to search. I watch room after room and find nothing. I groan in frustration. Why can't I find them?! I sigh and continue searching.

-Tank's POV-

I see Lexi slowly wake up. I tell her the instructions Sebastian gave me and we split up to search. I go to one room. Not there. Another. Not there. And another one. Not there. I go into a larger room with many, many things in it. I uncover things and search throughout it for those little chips that we need. I search through the room.

-Lexi's POV-

After I wake up Tank tells me I have to search for our chips and to meet back in the place I woke up in. I go on with my search.

After a while, I find nothing and realise it's time to go back. I go back there and no one is here yet. Then Tank comes. Then someone else comes that I'm not so excited to see. A guard. I take out my pistol but then a flurry of bullets fly at my hand. Only one hits, but the others are close or hit my gun. My pistol clatters to the floor as I grab my hand. I look at the guard and realise he isn't just a standard guard.

He was armed with a machine gun.

Then Sebastian finally gets here. But not with very good timing. He takes out his gun but a flurry of bullets flew at it and it clatters to the floor. We were all terrified now. Sebastian's look of terror turned into a grin. The next events happen so fast.

Sebastian thrusts his hand out in front of him. The guards machine gun flies out of his hands and Sebastian catches it by the barrel. He then hlds it properly, one hand on the handle, the other on the ammo pack, and pulls the trigger back, filling the guard with lead.

The guard falls to the ground in a pool of his own blood.

 **Dun dun duuuuuuun! Well, I hope that was exciting! I think that was my longest chapter but I'm not sure yet. The next chapter will be called 'Hostages'. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	15. Hostages

" **But Unknown! What about the schedule?" "But Unknown, this isn't supposed to get updated next!" "But Unknown-" Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know! But the schedule is broken anyway. With all the stories I have now. I will say this though, I'm not going to update the same story twice in a row, that good enough for you? Okay, good. Now, review responses!**

 **Susz: Thanks! I try to have comedy in my reviews, so I've done my job. Yeah, it wasn't. Here's your update!**

 **Guest (yes, all three of the ones that didn't put down a name): You'll find out. Here's your update!**

 **Brooklynn (chapter one): Thanks!**

 **BionicHope (guest): He's definitely up there! Thanks! Here's your update!**

 **Now on to the story!**

-Spin's POV-

Bob punches the door in.

"Intruders!" The home security system yells out.

Bob punches it, silencing it in this room, though I can hear it coming from other places. We continue to search the house. I hear footsteps coming from upstairs and, with Bob behind me, run up them. I spin and knock the door in. We infiltrate the room. We see the woman we're after and knock her out cold, then Bob thrusts her over one of his shoulders and we leave.

-Lexi's POV-

I feel a sharp pain in my neck as Sebastian puts my Bionic chip back in. He implants Tank's in too and then we begin to lead. A guard runs down the hall with a gun. Sebastian thrusts his hands outward, pushing the guard into the wall choking. Sebastian closes his hand into a fist and the guard's throat collapses as she falls to the ground.

Sebastian continues to lead us through the facility, putting small devices on the walls as we go. I'm unsure what they are but I'll just ask him later.

We turn a corner and see a girl a few yards away. Before any of us can do anything, she opens her mouth and a sonic scream commended. We are all knocked back. We struggle to our feet but then she does it again.

Sebastian suddenly disappears and reappears on his feet. Lighting erupted from his fingertips and electrocuted the girl.

"STOP!" I yell. Sebastian glares at me. "We should take her hostage!"

Sebastian stops his electricity burst.

"Good idea." He says plainly before walking up to the girl and punching her in the head, knocking her out. He tosses her to Tank, who carries her on his shoulder.

Then we get out of the facility and back onto the ship. I steer the boat away. A few minutes later I remember the small devices from earlier.

"Hey Sebastian. What were you doing with those little devices earlier?" I ask.

"Oh…" he says. "What was I doing?" He takes a break for a few seconds to laugh. "Completing phase one."

He turns back to the facility, me and Tank follow his gaze. Then, he takes out a small remote and presses a button.

Suddenly, the facility blossoms into a giant ball of flame, sending smoke and ash in all directions.

-Spin's POV-

I look at the two hostages that me and Bob have captured. Master Sebastian will be very pleased with my work. Or… _our_ work. It's more of my work though, anyway. I deserve more credit. I look over at the countdown. 44.

-The Next Day, Sebastian's POV-

After the ship ride back to land, which was quite quick, now that we have acquired GPS technology, we make our way to the randevu: warehouse 12.

We walk into the room and are met by Spin, Bob standing at the back of the room.

"Hello, Master Sebastian." Spin greets.

"Spin." I say.

He shows us the two hostages.

"Have we done well?"

"Good. But take him away, I have other plans for him." I say, pointing to the first hostage. Bob uncuffs him, and takes him off the diagonal slab he was laid on. Tank approaches the slap and puts the newly kidnapped girl on it.

"Ah… so you've found Kate." Spin says.

"Kate. So that's her name. Bob, take Leo to the room."

" _That_ room?" He asks.

"Yes, that one." He nods and then walks off.

I look at the two hostages on slabs and grin.

-Donald's POV-

Chase, Bree, Adam, Douglas and I look at the screen along with a few other students in the academy. We listen to the news report.

" _This just in, Tasha Davenport has been kidnapped from her home, Davenport Mansion. The place was found ransacked, and the home security system disabled in several rooms. We have-"_

I turn the program off.

"That's it…" I say. Everyone looks at me.

"No one messes with my family. Suit up!"

 **Sorry this was so short! I wanted it to end like that though. So, yeah, I tried a schedule. It didn't work. Sorry, but it's just not working for me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There is a reason I'm not telling you the name of the next chapter, but I'm not gonna tell you. Haha! I'm evil! But not really evil. Idk what is getting updated next. But until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out!**


	16. This is War

**Here it is! Chapter 16! Be prepared for things to get real! (So so so sorry it took so long).**

 **Susz: Thanks! You really should be,** _ **no one is safe**_ **! You'll just have to wait to find out!**

 **BionicHope (guest): Thanks. You'll have to wait to find out!**

 **Guest 1: thank goodness I Ave bionic signal interrupters handy! Lol. Here's your update! (You didn't sound rude, don't worry)**

 **Guest 2: I feel you. Waiting is painful. Sorry it wasn't as soon as you responded (not soon at all). I'll update King Adam soon. It's fine and I'm happy that you enjoy my work! You'll find out!**

-Chase's POV-

After searching for a few days, we think we've found out where Tasha and Leo were being held. It was a large warehouse, and if whoever got them was there, it would likely be under high security. Even though I didn't tell everyone, I was 99% sure that Sebastian is behind this. I'm worried I'll sound superstitious if I say it though. But he is still on the loose. Bob and Spin are the kidnappers of Tasha and (supposedly) Leo. But anyway, warehouse.

Bree superspeeds Mr Davenport, Adam, Douglas and I in front of the warehouse. I talk in a hushed voice.

"Okay. We'll sneak into the warehouse and rescue Leo and Tasha, assuming this is where they are. Stealth is key."

As I finished, Adam tore a huge hole in the wall.

"Or not." I finish. "Okay team, let's go!" We all run into he warehouse, determined on saving our family.

-Unknown's POV-

I drive through the sea in my submarine. I see my broken Android and get out of the sub in my scuba gear. Most of it's artificial skin was gone, revealing his metal skeleton. I grab him by the head and look at his complex artificial camera eyes.

"Ah… my good Troy. Well, not so good it seems. At the bottom of the ocean. Disappointing. Maybe some upgrades will do some good…"

I hear a loud noise behind me and turn around. I see a figure in deep sea diving gear, just like me. They held my submarine and then just tossed it aside like a cardboard box. The sub flew through the water at, what seemed like, the speed of light. They quickly land one punch at the glass of my helmet. It shatters and water floods into it. I was going to hold my breath but I was too late.

His laugh echoed in my ears, taunting me, telling me that he was my killer, and that he enjoyed being so. A maniac. I see a glimpse of their face through the helmet and recognize them. The traitor! Everything spins and I slowly fall back, blacking out before I touch the soft sandy ground of the ocean floor.

-Sebastian's POV-

The wall tore down. I grinned, my back facing the intruders. Even though I wasn't looking, I knew Lexi and Tank were taking fighting stances.

"Where my brother, you maniac?!" A male voice shouted. Chase.

I chuckle at the smartest man in the world's stupidity. "I'll pass."

I spun around and used my molecular kinesis to push the whole family back.

They quickly got to their feet and I see everyone in the group: Donald, Douglas, Chase, Adam, and Bree.

"Well, well, well… the Davenports have come to save their oh so precious family."

"Where's Leo?!" Adam yelled.

"All will be revealed… in due time. That is… _if_ you survive."

I molecular kinetically removed Kate's restraints. She stood up, her eyes glowing bright green. She used her sonic screech and knocked the family to the ground again. They all got up and Adam pushed his brother toward Kate.

"Chase I think you got her." Adam commented.

Chase walked back to the group. "All we want is our family, Sebastian. Let them go." Bree said.

"I _could_ … but what would be in it for me? You have nothing of my desire. I have everything I could ever need. "

"It's war, then." Chase said

"So be it." I growl.

Tank immediately charged at Adam, Lexi at Bree, and Kate at Chase.

"For Leo!" Adam screamed. The battle cry was heard all throughout the room.

Their two fathers ran towards me and blasted energy at me. I geo leaped out of the way, behind them, landed a punch to the younger's back, and geo leaped back in front of them.

I see Chase on the other side of the room. "I don't want to hurt you." He says.

"That's too bad, 'cause that's what I'm gonna do to you!" Kate replied before throwing a punch.

Adam and Tank were just throwing each other across the room, like I expected. They're both so predictable. Lexi and Bree were just blurs flying throughout the room. The older brother were back to back now, Donald facing me. He blasted energy at me. I super sped to the side of them but they rotated. I rolled my eyes and geo leaped above them, landing on top of their heads, one foot on each of them. I kicked them away from each other. One was on each side of me and fired. I geo leaped to the back of the room and they got hit by the energy blasts, knocking both to the ground. They slowly began getting up. Then they opened fire on me again. I super sped between the energy blasts and then bolted straight into Donald, knocking him away, and onto his back. Their body lay on the floor, motionless.

"Donnie!" Douglas screamed before turning to you. "You're gonna pay for that!"

He threw his gun to the ground and charged at me. I was shocked, so I initially didn't do anything. He landed a few punches before I processed everything. Then I punched him in the neck. _Hard_. He stumbled back and I super sped into him, knocking him to the floor.

I activated my laser fork and raised it, and brought it down. But suddenly, a blue laser Bo was in the way. I looked over to see chase scowling. He kicked me in the gut and I stumbled back. I see Kate unconscious on the floor. I smile. Then I run back into Chase.

"Looks like darkness resides in your heart still, boy."

"All I'm doing is in the defense of me and my family, you monster."

"But is it right?" I push him into the wall.

From the corner of my eye I see Douglas getting up but a miniature cyclone zips into the room, grabs him, and throws him into the wall. The cyclone evaporates, revealing Spin.

"Hey Duggie! Long time no see!" he says before starting to spin again.

I kick Chase in the stomach. Then he speaks. "No one messes with my family… you're dead where you stand!"

"Is that so, boy wonder?" I mock before superspeeding into him, grabbing him by the collar. Then I throw him across the room. I see Tank losing to Adam. Tank may be stronger, but Adam has more abilities.

"Spin!" I call, and look over to see Douglas unconscious. I gesture with my head to Tank and Spin nods before running off into another room.

Then Chase comes back a vengeance. He molecular kinetically slams me into the wall and jumps at me with his laser Bo. I shoot my fire wave at him and he uses his telekinesis to blast it away, making a giant circle of flame. He stops his hold on the fire and activates his force field, running straight through. His force field goes down and he lands several hard strikes with his laser Bo.

Bob runs out of the hall and towards Adam and Tank. But I don't have time to think about that because Chase is beating me up with his Bo. I activate my own weapon and get Chase's in between the prongs. I rotate it 180° and Chase's Bo deactivates. He reactivates it, raises it high, and goes for a strike, but I had my laser fork prepared. The weapons of light clashed high above everyone's heads. Chase molecular kinetically pages me into the wall and charged at me, next thing I know, we're in a blade-lock. I see Lexi getting defeated by Bree and immediately get rather frightened. Then I see Tank slam Adam's head into the wall, knocking him unconscious. I breath a heavy sigh of relief as Bob and Tank charge at Bree. Suddenly, I feel a hard kick to my knee.

"Your world is weak, I could snap it like a twig! Just imagine how easily I could eliminate _your family_!" I taunt. His face twists with anger even more than before and he pulls his Bo back only to strike at me repeatedly. I laugh before pushing back and continuing to taunt. "Oh especially your brother, already in _my_ _custody_! Oh yes it would be like blowing a leaf away on a windy day!"

Chase screams and continues to strike, harder than ever. He puts his Bo between my forks prongs and I twist it. However, he does something unexpected. He pushes his Bo down, and grabs it below the prongs. He pulls it back and I lose my grip, making the weapon evaporate into thin air. He strikes me in the chest and I fall down. He points his Bo at me.

"It's over Sebastian!" He yells. Bob, Tank, and Bree stop fighting to look.

I chuckle. "Not quite, tough guy." I press a communicator on my ear. "Now!"

The entire building begins to shake violently. Everyone falls to the floor. We all seem to get up in unison. Then I explain what had occurred.

"Your brother left on that rocket. And when it hits it's target, it's going to be the end for both."

 **Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuunnnnn! Before I recap, I need to say something. With so many stories, I need to put some on hiatus. So, here are some that i am putting on a hiatus until I have time to work on them again: Protectors, When Tragedy Strikes, Groundrat Day, Love Rats, and Mixed Emotions. Sorry, but I needed to make some cuts. That will also help me not have such divided attention so i can get things done for you guys a lot quicker. Now that that's out of the way, recap! Leo was shot away on a rocket to somewhere! But where? Will Leo survive? Find out (possibly) next time on The Rebellion Continues!**


	17. Rescue

**Okay, I'm excited because I've planned a lot of the upcoming events in his book months ago but since they are happening at this point in the story, I had to wait to implement them. So big stuff is coming. Like, HUGE stuff! Be prepared! … for review responses! XD**

 **Susz: Yay! Excitement! Here's your update!**

-Chase's POV-

"What do you mean he left on that rocket?!" I yelled.

"My vengeance plan. I'm not an idiot, I needed a plan to take you down. A carefully orchestrated one at that."

"Let him go!" Bree shouted.

"I couldn't if I wanted to sweetheart, the rocket's already been launched."

"Don't call me that."

"As you wish. Well, I have no purpose for being here, seeing as this warehouse is rigged with explosives that are ready to detonate."

What?! Explosives? This dude is thorough!

Spin spun into the room and Sebastian put his hand on Spin's shoulder.

"Ta ta!" Sebastian said before geo leaping away with Spin. Bob and Tank were gone now as well.

I worked to get Tasha off the slab while Bree carried our unconscious family out of the warehouse as Mr Davenport started waking up.

Bree super speeded Adam away and came back in a few seconds to get Mr Davenport and then an unconscious Douglas, then Tasha, and lastly taking Kate back. Meanwhile, I scanned the sky, and that's when I saw it: the rocket. It's moving too fast to do anything to stop it, but maybe if I thought fast enough, we could get Leo out of the rocket. But if not, Leo would be destroyed. Whatever that rocket is set to hit is already doomed and there is no way to save it now.

-Sebastian's POV-

Tank geo leaped back and put Lexi down on a cot in a makeshift medical center. Since we couldn't use real hospitals for obvious reasons, we had to improvise. We stole some equipment from some hospitals. I men sure, a few people died from lack of life support, medicine… living doctors but that doesn't matter. I can get past a few deaths. They were sacrifices for my father's legacy to continue and for the Davenport's to pay!

-Adam's POV-

I groaned as I forced my eyes open. Bree was pacing back and forth. Suddenly, something buzzed in her pocket. She pulled out her phone.

"Yeah. What? Oh no. Okay, we'll be right there."

"Who was that?" I ask.

"Chase, and we need to go." She says right before she super speeds me away.

As soon as we get here, Chase gives instructions.

"Bree, go to the island and get everyone out. The rocket is hitting it and we can't stop it. But we can save the people there. Adam, stay here with me, we'll save Leo."

"Got it." Bree and I say together before Bree speeds away.

"Alright, Adam. We have to make this quick. Jump as high as you can into the air, I'll launch you toward the rocket, get Leo out and then jump down. Do nothing else."

I immediately leaped into the air, at least 30 feet. I felt an incredibly hard push and flew forward. I flew onto the side of a rocket and pulled it open. I found Leo tied and gagged inside, a look of absolute terror in his eyes. I grabbed him and jumped out.

As we fell, I removed Leo's ropes. I collided with the ground and completely demolished a huge chunk of road, sending giant cracks out in all directions. A building began to fall but Leo ran over to it and keep it standing with his bionic arm.

"Leo, can you keep that up?" I asked.

"For long enough for everyone to get out."

"I'm going to go see Chase, don't die!"

And with that I left.

-Chase's POV-

Adam ran up to me.

"Where's Leo?"

"He's holding up a building. Long story."

I was tremendously worried but don't have time to think because I hear a loud, high pitched screech from the warehouse.

"What's that?" Adam asks.

"I don't know, but it's hurting my super hearing and-" I cut myself off with a gasp, "the bombs!"

The sound of the explosion sounded and I put up my force field as the building was torn by the blast. Adam was left out of my shield and taken by the explosion.

"NOOOOOO!" I scream as I'm left in my protective field, fiery clouds of death surrounding me.

-Bree's POV-

Me and all the students with super speed are evacuating the students from the academy. I run into the dorm to see it empty. I run into the mentor quarters to see a student trapped, the couch holding down their legs and one arm. Clearly they didn't have super strength. I tried to lift the couch but for some reason couldn't. Then I realise that nothing hit the island yet.

"Who did this?" I ask.

"It was… it was. Him!" they point to someone behind me and I'm met by Spin's infuriated face.

"Spin!" I yell.

He gyrates quickly toward me and I'm knocked off my feet. On the floor I notice the couch is glued to the ground with an unusual adhesive. Spin pulls out a squirt gun and blasts the strange glue at me. He sticks one of my boots to the ground and then proceeds to blast the floor with it.

He then turns and runs out.

I get out of my glued boot and try to lift the couch again.

"No! Save yourself!" They yell, pointing out a window.

I turn to see a rocket flying toward us. I jump to the ceiling and get out of the room before getting out through the window we broke to evacuate the students. I see the explosion in the distance as I run away. As soon as I reach the mainland I sob. I failed to evacuate everyone. And now I have blood on my hands.

 **It's rated T for a reason. And things are gonna get darker. So I want to finish this by the end of the year, so sorry that other things won't get updated as much. Was that enough cliffhangers? Lol. Well, I'm going to reveal the title of the next to chapter now, and I think it'll get you even more excited: The Attacker Revealed. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	18. The Attacker Revealed

**We are getting closer and closer to the epic final chapter of The Rebellion Continues. The final chapter will be called Yin Yang, figure out what that means for yourself. Anyway, review responses!**

 **Susz: yeah, crazy stuff happened. Things are only gonna get crazier. Muahahaha!**

 **bionichope (guest): The deaths and injuries are explained in this chapter and the next. Here's your update.**

-Spin's POV-

We all look at the monitor in our new base. Except for Lexi, who is sleeping. Sebastian says she's fine, and that she just needs rest right now. Anyway, the monitor shows the bionic island, or rather what's left of it, sinking, and smoke rising out, the whole thing is ablaze. Bob looked like he was thinking of something else, Tank was scowling as always, and Sebastian was smiling. I'm grinning too, but Sebastian seems happier than ever.

"Hey Sebastian, can we change the super glue gun to look better? I mean, it's a squirt gun. Not the scariest thing ever." I complain

"It doesn't matter how it looks, what matters is what it does. It's specifically meant to combat people with super speed and other mobile advantages." Sebastian said back.

"Ugh, fine."

Lexi yawned as she woke up and immediately went to a punching bag. I turn to go train and from the corner of my eye see Bob have an odd look on his face. I shrug it off and go to train.

-Chase's POV-

Smoke. Fire. Heat. Screams. _Death._ That's what I felt, what I saw, heard. Terrifying. I ran through the haze to find my brother… somewhere. I ignored the fire and heat. Ignored the sharp objects stabbing through my shoes. I ran. Then I tripped, and metal stabbed into me. I bleed but ignore it. Ignore the blood, the pain. My brother. That's all that matters. Under some rubble, I see an arm wearing a torn up sleeve. A mission suit sleeve. It's Adam. The arm is bleeding badly. I use my molecularkinesis to remove some rubble and pull him out. He's crushed, cut, and burned all over.

"Oh god. Oh god." I mumble.

I check to see if he has a pulse and he does, but a weak one. A very weak one. As I check, I hear a crack. A bone. I scan him and see that several bones are broken. I notice one of his arms is still under rubble. I push the wreckage off and see a metal pole stabbed through his arm. I slowly remove it and call for someone to help.

-Bree's POV-

One of the students was giving a report of what went down to Mr Davenport since I was too upset to speak.

"Based on my count, there were 63 student casualties in the island explosion. There were an unknown amount of casualties when the warehouse blew up."

I gulped sharply, thinking of the innocents that had died. Sure, we evacuated most of the students, but normal citizens were killed and injured because of the warehouse. It's my fault. I failed to save them. I'm supposed to save people and I didn't. And now the the world may pay the ultimate price.

-Sebastian's POV-

"Alright everyone!" I shout. Everyone stops what they're doing. "We would break into the Pentagon, but our numbers aren't large enough right now. So, we're breaking into the Mission Creek police department. Mission Creek will become lawless for a time, and the Davenports will watch their home crumble!"

They cheered.

"Rebellion!" I shouted.

"Rebellion!" They echoed my cry in unison.

I grinned. I turned and geo leaped away. I immediately materialized in front of the police station. I hear my partners geo leap in behind me. Then we storm into the station… to find all the cops dead. All of us, shell shocked, look around a bit. I hear a gun load and a cop runs in through a door.

"Freeze!"

I flick my wrist and his gun falls from his hand. I extend my arm and the man grabs his throat, gasping for air. I push my arm down a bit and he falls to his knees. Finally I clench my hand into a fist to crush his throat. He falls limp onto the ground.

"Bob, Spin, check for any more officers." I command. They run off.

"What happened to the cops?" Lexi asks.

"I don't know." I respond.

"Wait, there's almost no blood ere. Most of them are burnt and… electrocuted." Lexi realised.

"Your right. Hey, this burn mark looks like it's from…. Bionics." I say, confused. As far as I know, we're the only bionic people alive that would do this. Then I feel a presence behind me. A presence I recognized.

I slowly turned, and sure enough, they were there. It was the attacker. In one hand, he held Spin, in the other, Bob. They were both unconscious. The attacker threw them to the side.

"You did this, didn't you?" Lexi accuses.

"Yes. I knew you would come here. And I wanted the fight to myself. To see what a challenge you would pose now as bionics once more."

"Oh we're a challenge all right!" I say before activating my laser pitchfork and charging. They molecular kinetically pushed me back then ran at Tank and Lexi. I quickly get up and run in. We all started landing hits on him, but he landed hits on us too. He then electrocuted Lexi and punched Tank back. I brought my pitchfork down on him and hit his neck. He responded by kicking my gut. I stumbled back. Lexi charged for him with super speed but he super sped behind her and kicked her in the back, sending her launching forward and into the ground. Tank ran at him but was stopped by his molecular kinesis and thrown high up into a wall. He then fell to the floor. I charged again and swung my fork. He dodged. He kept dodging. I landed a few successful hits on him though. He kicked me in the chest and I flew back. While being launched backwards, I molecular kinetically pushed him back into a table. I fell down but got back up.

"Who are you?!" I demand as Lexi and Tank get up.

"Me? _I_ am the perfect bionic being. _I_ am your worst nightmare. _I_ am your ultimate doom. You can call me…" he stopped to remove his hood and mask before finishing. "Marcus."

 **To be continued…**


	19. Villains

**Review Responses!**

 **Susz: U mad bro? XD Here's your update!**

 **bionichope (guest): Idk what your confused about. Can you be more specific? Also, here's your update!**

-Sebastian's POV-

"Was that supposed to be dramatic? 'Cause I have no idea who you are." I said.

"You ruined it, Sebastian. You ruined it!" Marcus yelled. "Now I'm gonna ruin you."

He super sped at me by I dodged. Lexi charged but he got out of the way. As he did, Tank jumped on him and started to punch him. Marcus threw him off his back. Me and Lexi ran at him but he grabbed Lexi by the arm and flipped her on her back and kicked me in the chest. Tank charged but green lightning blasted from Marcus's fingers and electrocuted him. Tank screamed in agony and fell to the ground. I began landing hits on him with my laser pitchfork. He elbowed me in the gut then turned around and landed a flurry of super speed punches all around my body, ending with an aerial kick to my head, sending me to the ground. Lexi ran at him and jumped over a sweep kick. Suddenly they were blurs flying around the room, charging at each other and getting out of each other's paths. Then, Lexi flew into a wall and fell to the ground. I got up and Tank struggled to his feet.

I used my red blast wave on Marcus and he flew back. He floated off the ground and blasted us with torrents of blue lightning. I put a force field around me and Tank for a few seconds until he stopped. Marcus charged at us with his arms out to the sides. His arms hit our necks and flipped us over. I grabbed his leg with molecular kinesis and threw him across the room. I jumped to my feet and ran at him. He jumped up and kicked my chest. I swung my laser fork but he ducked under it. I brought it down on him but just before it hit, he molecular kinetically pushed me back. Then he blasted Tank with green lightning, then molecular kinetically pushed him away. Lexi ran at him but he pushed her on her side with his molecular kinesis. She got up and ran at him. He blasted green lightning but she dodged. He ran to the other side of the room and then blasted her with green lasers that came from his eyes. She screamed and clutched her wound as she fell to her knees. Then he blasted his lasers at her head briefly and she fell to the floor completely.

Filled with rage, I ran at Marcus.

-Chase's POV-

A few minutes ago, help had finally arrived. Adam was put in a hospital. And, like I have been throughout these recent events, I'm scared. I don't know what to do, I don't know what's going to happen. Sebastian just seems 2 steps ahead. And now I'm up against an enemy I can't even comprehend the true power of. Sure, we beat him before, but that was only because he didn't know his limitations. But now he does, and I worry it could spell disaster for everything he pointed at. My mind continues to drift to the fact that I can't comprehend his power. And an enemy you don't understand is the most dangerous thing I could ever dream of facing.

-Sebastian's POV-

I seized Marcus by the neck. It felt strangely cold. Ignoring this, I throw him into a wall. He extends his arm and I begin choking. A twisted smile spreads across his face as he flings me into a wall. I telekinetically push him back and jump to my feet. Activating my pitchfork, I sped at him and landed a few hard strikes. Then he blasted me with a green blast wave. Lying helplessly on the ground, I see Tank running up behind him but Marcus hears him coming. Our enemy turns around and blasts green lasers from his eyes directly into Tank's. Out of instinct, he covered his eye region with his hands before being molecular kinetically pushed up into a wall.

"NO!" I scream as I get to my feet and run at Marcus. And we engaged in classic hand-to-hand combat. Punches, elbows, knees and kicks were quickly exchanged with super speed between the two of us, out bionic strength amplifying the devastation on one another. He began landing more strikes. I threw a lunch at his gut but he elbowed my wrist. I yelled out in pain as he delivered a flurry of punches, knees, and kicks. He sped all around me, striking me all over, ending with a hard knuckle punch to the back of my neck. Barely able to stand, I glared at Marcus, who was now in front of me.

"What I don't understand is… why? Why go through this trouble to destroy us? This hasn't been explained."

He punched me in the chest and sent me flying backward. As I collided with the ground, I heard several cracks. I yelled out in pain again as Marcus towered over me.

"I see you as a threat, Sebastian, someone in my way. How can I achieve global domination with someone else trying to take over? Someone likely as powerful as me." He began to explain before continuing.

"I was going to kill you on that boat, but then I thought, 'why go through the trouble of destroying the Davenports alone, when I could have you weaken them for me?'"

He continued speaking, "I decided to leave you alive so you could weaken the Davenports. Now… your purpose has been fulfilled, time to die."

An evil grin spread across his face as lightning and energy pulsed through him, and started to build a glowing ball of destruction between his hands.

I began to smile realising he was going to burn out his chip.

He seemed to notice my look. "You fool, I haven't the puny biological limitations of you." He laughed as the energy grew brighter, and the orb larger.

Biological limitations? What does he mean? Then it hit me. He's an Android, just like Troy.

"Goodbye, Sebastian. Your sacrifice will not go unrecognized." He laughed as the orb grew brighter, making me squint. He appeared as though he was going to throw it down when the orb flickered and a strange noise sounded. The orb dimmed and he began to grow still. In a last desperate attempt to save himself, he blasted energy in all directions, ranging the building and, honestly, injuring me greatly. Then the last of his energy blinked out as he was left a statue. Only made of of stone. There was a quiet creaking sound as he slowly fell on his side, shattering to pieces.

And behind his former position was Lexi, hand outstretched.

 **Boom! Sorry for killing Marcus, but it's necessary for the plot! Anyway, things are going to get serious and kinda dark and sad soon, but that means adventure, excitement, and drama…. Sooooooo…**

 **Well, unti then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	20. Law VS Lawless

**Dangit i spent way too long not updating! Ahhhhh! Seriously, two months? I am so sorry about that. And for my inactivity. I really hope you like this chapter. RR:**

 **Brentinator (Susz): Haha. Well, sorry it took so long.**

 **Guest: Well, there is the students at the academy, which some are dead. Adam is injured, and Tank's condition is revealed soon.**

-Sebastian's POV-

Lexi reaches her hand out and helps me up off the ground. The blast has knocked the foundation of the police department. Dust fell from the ceiling.

"We should get outta here. This place might fall on top of us." I say, clutching my shoulder.

"Agreed. I'll get Tank back up."

Only then did I remember Tank. I remember him getting blasted in the eyes. Is he blind? Just injured? I follow Lexi over to Tank. Lexi seems to not want to waste energycon short boosts of super speed. But, just yards from Tank, the door burst open and a heavily armed SWAT (maybe, I don't pay attention to trivial details) team pours in. A few members grab Tank and drag him back. He thrashes and knocks some guards back before being tased. I push them all back with molecular kinesis before grabbing some tasers with the same ability and slamming them into the ground. I catch a tranquilizer dart (again, molecular kinesis) and launch it back at who fired it. Then the entire team began firing at me and Lexi as they dragged Tank back, keeping him tased so he wouldn't annihilate them all in seconds.

The team scattered throughout the room and fired from all angles. Lexi was a destructive blur and I was making opponents choke, break their skull, and simply stop their heart from beating with electricity. I heard a hard crash and dust fell from the ceiling and walls, rocking the whole building. A SWAT member was in a wall, then fell over, leaving an unbelievably deep dent the size and shape of his body. Tank was free.

-Adam's POV-

I woke up feeling weak, and having my entire arm wrapped in a cast. I was in a white room on a bed. I realize I'm in some sort of hospital room. I get up from laying down and sit up, having my legs dangle off the cot.

"Hello?"

As if on queue (which it might've been) the door opened and Chase walked in.

Slowly, some memories started coming back. I remember Leo holding up a building, an explosion, a pained look on Chase's face, but something was different in one memory. The one where I save Leo from a rocket. On the rocket, there was a symbol. It was a cursive _K_ with a pitchfork going up through it. I assume it's some symbol for rebellion but there is one detail I know I can't remember. It's annoying, knowing you forgot something and being unable to know what you forgot.

"Adam, what is it? You look… dazed."

"Wha-? Oh, uh, it's, uh, nothing. Uh, yeah, it's nothing."

-Sebastian's POV-

I super jumped to the back of the building and molecular kinetically pushed the entire SWAT team (or what was left of it, anyway) then focus all the power on their weapons. I levitate them into the air and some of them let go. I slammed my hands together and crushed the weapons into a metal ball of scraps. Some of the SWAT were knocked into each other and fell down. Some of them still had some barons and brass knuckles but only a few had tasers. Tank punched five SWAT members, one crashing all the way through the wall into the outside. Someone with an electrically powered baton ran at me, then another with the same weapons ran at me too. I activated my pitchfork and deflected all their strikes, even landing some of my own. Then a third came in and hit me in the head with his baton while I was focused on the other two. I groaned slightly then kept deflecting their strikes, having to go a bit more defensively. I punched one in the neck and he crashed onto the floor. But that let my guard down. I was hit a few times before backing up so they were both in front of me. They forced me back and my pitchfork clashed with their batons. Suddenly, the building rocked and a piece of the ceiling came falling down on top of them, one was looking up when it came crashing down. I saw Tank with his fist to the wall.

"Nice punch! I wouldn't want to be hit with that!" I laughed before preparing to launch myself at someone else. Then I saw Tank get tased from two directions and fall down. I leapt at a guy and cut him in half in a single swing. Then I extended my hand toward one of the people that tased Tank. From the other side of the room I choked him and crushed his throat. Needless to say, he fell to the floor rather limp. I continued to go to work cutting down the SWAT before I was hit with a blast of energy. My vision darkened a bit, but I was far from unconsciousness, then it happened again before I looked to get a glimpse of the guy who shot. He looked middle aged, wore what appeared to be bulletproof armor and held an energy gun. My first thought was that it was Graham, who I heard countless stories about back at the academy and got vivid descriptions of. I mean, based on stories, this is something he would do. But upon further inspection, I realized it was none other than Douglas Davenport.

"Chase has been calling me like mad about you being out on the loose and all. Thought i might as well get some peace after I fight a bit more war to get there. That war of course, against you. But now it's over."

"Ha!" I laughed. "Over? You sound ridiculous. Even if you killed me right here, the rebellion would live, and you'd be seen as only a villain throughout history. So come on, shoot me now, and be seen as a traitor by the future, or spare me and get on the right side of history. Your move, Dougie."

"I would set this gun to maximum power and shoot your head off, consider yourself lucky that Donnie wants you alive."

I charged up lightning in my palm.

"Don't try it, Sebastian. It's not gonna end well."

"No, it won't. Not for you." I said just before I blasted lightning at Douglas. Before it reached him, he was holding a machine that put a force field in front of him, which blocked my electrokinesis instantly.

"I could still kill you, ya know. I wouldn't be trying to be a hero right now. Besides, being a hero's not really your thing."

Just then, Tank grabbed him at the neck from behind. Douglas began making choking sounds. But then a blur flew in through the door and slammed Tank down, freeing Douglas.

It was Bree.

 **Hey, again, sorry for taking so long. It is completely unfair. Also, I'm sorry this is short. Hope the next chapter will be longer. I just wasn't really that inspired for this chapter. I know it sounds bad to write when you're not inspired… and it is. But what I mean by uninspired is that I wasn't quite as motivated or excited as I normally am when I write. Hopefully next time it'll be better. :-)**


	21. Devil

**Chapter is short, took too long, yachta yachta yachta. I was bored when I wrote the first two POVs, had to wait at the orthodontist for one of my siblings, lol. You'll see why I brought it up… especially for the second POV… haha. Review response (only one review, so… yeah).**

 **Brentinator: You were still called Susz when you write this I seriously took way too long. Maybe, maybe not. Haha, (Horace voice) I love mysteries!**

-Sebastian's POV-

"Bree? You really shouldn't have come here. I might've actually spared-"

"Don't kid yourself, Sebastian. You blew up the entire academy and Spin glued me to the floor. You wanted me dead."

"Not really…" I said with a groan as I started to stand. Then Bree charged into me and knocked me back several feet. I rubbed my head and continued talking. "But now I guess I would be fine either way."

"It's finally time you pay for your crimes, Sebastian."

"Oh… that's curious…" I began as my hands started to shake and spark. I began to stand up. Bree ran at me but I dodged to the side. "I wasn't aware justice was a crime." And with that, my hands exploded into a blast of lethal red electricity.

-Adam's POV-

I was finally allowed to go home. But Mr Davenport said that I have to stay in bed (I didn't even know we had another bed) and not run around because "my arm is broken" and "if I fall it might make it permanent." Dumb stuff like that. So I was just laying back playing _Call of Warfare 13: The Demon Nazis are Back Again for the Third Time._ The games are always very original. I was just about to snipe Dankstorm14_xx27xx when Mr Davenport called me downstairs.

"Just a second! I need to finish this game!"

"Adam, come down! Now!"

I groaned and then ran downstairs.

"What is it Mr Davenport? Mr Davenport? Hello?"

I walked to the door and just felt something. Like I was being watched. Everything was uneasy, and normal things took on new meanings, I knew someone was here.

-Sebastian's POV-

Bree charged once again but I whipped to the side and hit the back of her head sending her to the ground. She began quickly getting up but I zapped her for just a second, sending her back to the ground. She had the strength to get up, but I had ten times the strength to knock her back down. As standard villain practices go, I was pretty much required to monologue. I'll face the fact that I am seen as a villain; I'm not stupid.

"Bree Davenport… you seem more, what's the word… reckless. You cannot control your rage. It's a shame that such a powerful person would have such a downfall. But I guess that the deadly sins are deadly for a reason. Greed has toppled empires, I guess wrath will crumble you. Truly a shame it had to come to this, sweetheart."

"Don't call me sweetheart, you devil."

"But you see, your family not only killed my father, but they are also in my way to continue his legacy. As long as your kin exists, it poisons my world. My world of vengeance. Not just pathetic attempts of vengeance, true revenge. Revenge that will eat away at your very will to live.

"I'll bring your family to it's end, your brothers to their knees. They'll get for mercy but receive none. I'll make every second of their lives a living hell. Take away every bit of peace out of their hearts, I'll reap them of their souls. When they're at the brink of death, when they are practically lifeless in the eyes-" I paused to ignite my red pitchfork "-this will be the last thing they see, their deaths uniting them. And when they are dead, when the Davenports have finally fallen, one will remain, missing all his former strength, all his former courage. Your little brother will suffer the worst fate of all, the most painful repercussion, the most agonizing punishment-" I pause for a long moment "-the curse of life."

 **It was short, I know. And I know I left things hanging in the air, but they'll be resolved, I promise. Everything will be resolved. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


	22. The End Draws Near

**I would say stuff here but it's late and I really should be getting to sleep right now, so instead I'll do quick review responses and then release this thing!**

 **Brentinator: Thanks! It's creepy, right? Anyway, thanks for the review!**

 **TheEliteWriter (chapter one (idk if he was reviewing the whole story up until then or just that first chapter, but i'm putting it here)): Well, at least you found it! Thanks for reviewing!**

-Sebastian's POV-

I kicked Bree straight in the face.

"Ah!" She clutched her nose, which unsurprisingly took most of the damage.

Lexi was helping Tank up, keeping her burnt arm to her side.

"Sorry about the… uh… lightning… incident."

Lexi just sighed, and gestured that I should leave.

"Go ahead. I'll be out in just a minute."

She shrugged and then left with Tank. I turned around to face Bree.

"You will never succeed. We may not be invincible but you are not strong enough to take us down. That's power you could only dream of." She muttered.

I growled under my breath and then charged forward.

I slashed my pitchfork back and forth in violent swings. Using my molecular kinesis, I lifted her by the throat, then slammed her into the wall, then another wall, then the floor, ceiling, wall, wall, wall, floor. I blasted electricity at her and then grabbed her by the throat with my own left hand before slashing her across the eyes and dropping her to the floor. I screamed and slashed at her again, and again and again. I brought my pitchfork down on her arm, cutting it clean in half. Only then did her screams become audible to me, I was too focused on my attack.

"Who… is consumed… by wrath now?"

I turned my pitchfork upside-down, either prongs would face the floor and were perpendicular with my body, so only one prong faced me. And then, with a roar, I plunged it into her chest, then let it dissipate. I pulled my arms away from the emptiness where my weapon once was. I put my arms to my side, but left much room between my hands and torso. And with that, I turned around and left, the building crumbling behind me.

-Adam's POV-

"Adam." Said a voice from behind me.

I turned around to see Bob, and got ready to fight.

He put his hands in the air. "Woah. Stop! I don't want to fight." Then he lowered his voice. "Look, I'm all for this rebellion thing, I want revenge too. But Sebastian has gone mad ever since he was shot in the head a few months back. I don't think they had time for surgery, he's never healed. I think it's his weak spot."

"Why are you telling me this, Bob? I thought you worked for them."

"I do… or did, rather. They've gone too far, Adam. We're just as bad as what we seek to destroy. But if I tried to take on Sebastian alone, I'd die no doubt, he's more powerful than all of us combined."

"How do I know I can trust you."

"Because I came here unarmed." He gestured to the table. I turned my head to see his bionic chip laying on it.

"Okay… I'll trust you, but if you betray us-"

"I know. Also, don't tell anyone. And I mean no one. Take my betrayal to your grave. If Sebastian ever finds out, he'll make me wish you had killed me."

I nodded, "you can take your chip back."

"Thanks, Mr Davenport is behind the counter, he's just knocked out. Remember, tell no one what happened here, say I was just trying to steal the chip extractors." He reminded.

"Got it."

Bob started to leave.

"Wait!" I called out. He turned around. "Why don't you join us? We can fight him together!"

"Sebastian may be insane, but this movement isn't. You and I share a common enemy in Sebastian, but Sebastian and I share a common enemy in you. I'm sorry."

And with that, Bob left the house.

-Lexi's POV-

We got back to one of our father's old warehouses. Sebastian was pacing around the room, hands to his head, and he was definitely angry.

"It's the Davenports, they're doing this. All of it!"

I had no idea what the "it" he was referring to was.

Sebastian paced around, muttering swears under his breath. Eventually, he just screamed, ignited his pitchfork, and brought it down on a metal table. The object was sliced clean in half, its two parts falling to the cold, stone floor.

"Sebastian, I think you're getting too frustrated, maybe you need some rest."

"Maybe, you need to shut up and stop questioning me!" He snapped, his eyes flashing blood red, sparks dripping from his irises.

"What the heck has gotten into you?" Spin said as he came through the doorway.

"What the hell has gotten into all of you, for…" he stopped and panted, his eyes fading to normal as he stumbled around, he stumbled to a table to gain his balance but slipped away, straight to the floor. I sped over and caught him just before his head hit. "I… I do need to rest…"

With that, Sebastian passed out, and I set him on the floor.

"Well, his mental condition sure is fine!" Spin announced sarcastically.

"Sebastian has been going a bit crazy recently. I think it's from sleep deprivation. Last time he slept was two days ago, and it was only for an hour. The pattern has been going on for a while now." I said.

"Are you sure that it's just sleep deprivation? It may be something else, a bit more serious…"

"Spin, he just needs rest, we all need to relax once in awhile."

"Let us all hope." He sighed before leaving the room.

-Douglas' POV-

Dear lord, what have I gotten myself into? My force field is shielding me from the debris of the demolished building, but it can't hold up forever. I've been moving the debris as much as I could and moving the shield for a long time now, I've honestly lost track of how long I've been here. I've probably only moved maybe a couple feet, but I can just feel like I'm getting closer to freedom.

I see something in the rubble, it's some black fabric like material. I continue moving stuff until I see it, blood. I finally put 2 and 2 together when I heard a sound I never wanted to hear: a force field cracking.

Immediately, I rush to the device to change it's settings, I make the forcefield smaller, so that the energy can be focused into a smaller area, just big enough for two people. Then, I continue digging, more frantically than ever.

-Lexi's POV-

Sebastian had woken up and was going over the plans with us.

"Our next attack is soon, but it is not over even then. We still have to move on to the final phase of our plan." He pressed a few buttons and a section of the floor openness, revealing an old staircase. He, Tank, Spin, Bob and I all walked down the stairway, Sebastian at the front. It was so dark i couldn't see my own hand, but then the lights came on and I realised what Sebastian has been doing all this time. Before us were at least four dozen nuclear missiles.

"Sebastian… what is this for? Where did you get these?"

"Unimportant, but if you must know what their purpose is, they will be shot at the biggest threats to our power. All 51 of them together have the power of 14 Tsar Bombs being combined at then detonated.

"Sebastian, that could send an entire country into a nuclear winter!"

"Yes…"

"That's not something we can survive!"

"I have a plan, we will be fine, I assure you." He responded. "Now suit up, we got a job to do."

-Chase's POV-

"The emergency room? She's gonna be okay, right? She can't die on us now."

"We don't know, Chase. Her condition is improving, but there's no real way to tell if she'll ever be the way she was. Sorry you had to be the one to take a the call, Donnie wouldn't respond."

"I'll… I'll be right down, Douglas." I hung up and immediately got on my way. Well, in reality, Mr Davenport drive me and Adam down as fast as the law would him too, even bending those rules slightly. Within 8 minutes, we were there. We rushed in. There was a nurse at the front desk.

"Hello. Are you here to s-"

"Davenport." Mr Davenport said in a scared voice. "I want to see my daughter."

"Right this way then." The nurse said, without a trace of emotion.

When we got to the room, the door was closed. The nurse knocked, and a doctor answered. "Are you family?"

"Yes." Mr Davenport said. "I'm her father, theeeee her brothers… will she… will she live?"

"At the moment we think so. She has damaged vocal chords, though. So without assistance, she'll be mute. Her vision is slightly impaired, permanently. Her nasal cavity collapsed. And, the most severe would be the gashes in her stomach, we'll need to perform a full surgery."

"Do it. Now. Just… just help my daughter."

"We'll do all we can, Mr Davenport."

Mr Davenport let out a shaky sigh of relief as he fell back into the wall.

"I suggest you go home, she'll be here overnight for the surgery."

"Wait. Can I please talk to her?"

"Sir, she is mute now, her vo-"

"I don't care. Let me talk to her." I knew he would kill just to talk to her in that moment.

"You have two minutes, then you will have to leave."

Mr Davenport entered the room, and the door closed behind him. Two minutes later, he emerged from the room, and we went home.

When we arrived, I saw Leo and Douglas on the couch.

"Big D, you okay?"

"Yeah Leo, I'm fine, just worried." He said as he went upstairs.

"Sorry I couldn't be there with you, I didn't want Leo to have to stay there overnight with me. I'll be going back a bit later, but… there's no reason everything has to be depressing right now. We need to lighten up a little. Anyone want pizza?" Douglas said.

"I don't see why not." I said.

"As long as there's parmesan!" Leo announced.

"I'm… actually kinda tired, can you bring me home a few slices? Or just a whole pizza, whichever works." Adam said before sitting down.

"Yeah, Adam, of course." Douglas chuckled lightly.

When we got to the pizza place, Leo checked for parmesan. There was none, so we had to ask for parmesan, and I'm so glad they had it because I wouldn't have wanted to hear Leo's whining.

When we finally got the pizza and started eating I heard Leo remark, "I think this is more of a work out than holding that building." He was clearly referring to the thick crust and abundance of cheese.

-Adam's POV-

I finally convinced Davenport to watch a movie with him, I didn't want him to be depressed forever. As it continued, I saw him start to get happy again? And then the lights flickered before the power went out. The emergency power booted up, but the TV was off.

"Aw man!" I groaned.

"Wait… what could've caused the power surge?" Mr Davenport said.

Just seconds later, the door burst down and two blurs flew across the room. Tank appeared in the doorway, blocking any escape attempts. The blurs stopped moving, revealing themselves and Sebastian and Lexi. Lexi stood a few feet in front of us, Sebastian a few feet behind.

"Well, well, well… lookie here!" Sebastian laughed behind before cracking his knuckles.

"You're not getting away, you're outnumbered! 3 to 2!" Lexi shouted.

"We may be outnumbered, but you can't defeat us!" I shouted, hoping to intimidate them.

"Lexi, subdue them." Sebastian ordered casually.

And suddenly my head hit the floor and Davenport was with Sebastian.

"My oh my… how I have waited so long for this moment." He taunted. "All this time running and hiding, and now you are the ones cowering in fear. What a turn of tables. Your family has brought me so much misery, and I plan on returning the favor."

"You'll never get away with this, Sebastian." I shouted.

"Oh… it appears I already have." And in an instant, his pitchfork ignited and slashed down. I heard a body hit the floor.

"NO!" I screamed, the sound so loud, some of the furniture actually moved slightly.

Sebastian waves his hand once and I was sent flying into a table, which immediately fell onto me, then I heard them exit. I've failed.

 **I feel awful after writing that. Like, I planned Mr Davenport's death a LONG time in advance, but when I finally wrote it, I felt like a monster. But nonetheless, the story must continue! Well, for one more chapter. Yep! Just one more chapter. Unless people want a sequel… then I might write that. Well, I hope you're hyped for the final chapter: Sebastian's Genesis. Until then, I'm TheUnknownBlock, and I'm out.**


End file.
